Surprise
by mrscreepyheather
Summary: The Straw Hats saw a little boy emerge from the imposing ship to stand by Sanji's side clasping his hand. He looked like a miniature version of their swordsman with a bokken strapped to his side. No one was more blown away than Zoro. Nami found her voice first. "Sanji-kun why do you have a mini Zoro?" Sanji chuckled nervously. "Hee Hee surprise." ZoSan Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

**Notes: I've been working on this the same time as Life and Times of a Former Assassin. Don't worry I'm still working on that and plan to keep posting weekly. I really like ZoSan mpreg stories and wanted to do one myself. I hope you like it. I plan on doing 2 parts but I can do more if there is interest.**

 **There are a few very tiny similarities to Lady Elocin's Of Blond Hair and Blue Eyes. I PM'd her and she is cool with it. I just don't want anyone to feel like I'm stepping on someone's toes.**

 **Please enjoy** **J**

I don't own One Piece I just love their world.

Surprise

Sanji groaned as he saw the light spilling in the port window. He was late getting up for breakfast. It was only a matter of time before Luffy woke up and all hell would break loose if there was nothing to eat. Zoro lay curled up next to him in the deep level of sleep only he could get when he felt they were all safe. Sanji tried to push Zoro's arm off his waist but it only made the Marimo tightened his hold. He did not have time for this today. Sanji thought back how many nights had he slept in an uncomfortable position because of Zoro. It was too many for Sanji's taste.

Zoro was like a cat in many ways. Aloof and doing his own thing during the day but when he wanted to sleep he had no problem sprawling anywhere and loved to bask in the sunlight. At night he would wrap his muscled frame around Sanji snuggling in then he would be out regardless of his partner's comfort. But Sanji had a secret weapon that would get Zoro to move. It took some trial and error but he found it. The chef reached into the Marimo's armpit and pinched. Zoro immediately retracted his arm and turned over never once waking.

Successful Sanji pulled his lithe body from the hammock, pulled his clothes out for the day and went to the bathroom. He washed, shaved and dressed then went to the railing where he smoked his first cigarette of the day. It was nice out. The blue waters calm. The sky cloudless with a gentle breeze ghosting across his skin. He could hear sea birds in the distance and knew they would be finding an island today. Nami-swan hadn't said anything yet but she may be holding out for breakfast. They had been sailing too long without making landfall everyone was getting stir crazy at times. He had a feeling his precious Nami-swan kept the information about an upcoming island to herself to keep the craziness down.

Sanji walked into the kitchen feeling refreshed after his dose of poison. He started a pot of coffee and set to work pulling out the food for the first meal of the day. As he was making the mix for pancakes his stomach clenched. He ran to the sink just in time as the little bit in his stomach came up. He washed his mouth and the sink out. His first thought was the wine he drank last night he only had two glasses but it was the first time he drank it. It was a bottle from the last restocking. He never knew alcohol to go bad but it may have been exposed to something or just made with poor ingredients. He just hoped it wasn't something in the dinner or the flu. Either would be bad.

He continued cooking with no more problems. He wrote it off to his body just needing to rid itself of something. The others trickled in and breakfast began.

The next five mornings were more of the same. To say he was worried was an understatement. They had reached the island late in the day the first time he got sick. They were set to be there for two weeks. Wardencliff was a nice developed island with four main towns with lush vegetation and townspeople who didn't care if they were pirates as long as they kept the ruckus to a descent level and had beri to spend on the local wares.

Sanji was watching his symptoms carefully. He didn't tell anyone what was going on. He always hid his illnesses or injuries and in this case kept thinking it would get better though it didn't he just managed it better. He was beginning to suspect he knew the answer. He would get nauseous when his stomach was empty and only then. He would eat small meals throughout the day and kept snacks on hand. He was beginning to feel like Luffy always needing food at hands length and feeling better once fed. He had a feeling Robin may have picked up on the changes to his diet but she said nothing.

He was also beginning to feel off. It wasn't anything defined just that something felt different. He had gone through something like this before and he wanted to see if he was wrong. He really hoped he was wrong. Sanji left the ship with the excuse of shopping. No one questioned further and no one followed along.

Sanji went into a pharmacy and would have made Nami-swan proud with the way he swiped a few pregnancy test all the while singing praises to the beautiful women there. He went to a restaurant because there was no way he would do this on the ship and risked being found out. He quietly slipped into the men's room and locked the door setting to work. After an agonizing amount of time he had his answer. He was indeed pregnant.

He slumped against the wall refusing even in his moment of weakness to sit on the floor. He hit his head on the wall repeatedly. Why did this have to happen now? He had been so careful with Zoro. He cursed Judge. He cursed Dr. Vegapunk. He cursed the heavens for all the good that did. He heard a couple knocks on the door then took the time to collect himself and left the restaurant.

Sanji returned to the Sunny and went to the aquarium room. He collapsed on the couch and watched the fish swim around. He wasn't sure how long he'd been there but when he heard loud booted feet outside the door he knew someone would find him soon. He couldn't bring himself to get up or even smooth his hair into a more presentable look. The door opened and he still didn't even sit up. "Hey Marimo."

"Hey Cook. I thought you went out. What are you doing in here by yourself?" Zoro asked.

Sanji pushed himself into a sitting position. "I came back awhile ago. I'm just watching the fish until dinner."

Zoro took in Sanji's disheveled and pale appearance. "You look like shit."

Rude Sanji thought. "I'm just tired Bastard. I don't take naps all the time like some people."

Zoro came and sat by him pulling Sanji over into his lap. "Then we'll nap together." He pushed Sanji's head to his chest and started carding through his soft blond locks.

Sanji was indeed tired. He was emotionally drained. He wasn't sure what to do but having Zoro by his side was comforting him. He fell into a dream filled sleep.

The next few days were agony for Sanji. He had to make a decision to terminate the baby and stay with his Nakama and help them reach their dreams or keep the baby. If he kept it he couldn't see staying there with them. It was dangerous in the New World and dangerous to be a Strawhat. He would be a liability to them at least until the baby was born and then the baby would constantly be at threat from everything from storms to marines and other pirates.

He knew if he told them they would demand he stay. Luffy would never agree to him leaving. His captain would promise his life to protect the kid. Chopper would dote on Sanji and fuss over the kid endlessly. Nami and Robin would coo over the kid. Usopp would spin tales and Brook would sing songs all to entertain or lull the kid to dreamland. Franky would make super toys and Jinbei would be the voice of reason when things got out of hand. And Zoro he knew with every fiber of his being would love the kid and protect it with his everything. But they all have huge dreams and he couldn't take that away.

Sanji also didn't like to think of the kid never knowing his father or having them meet years later without Zoro ever knowing about having a son or daughter. Either way Sanji was stuck with no right or wrong answer. No matter what he did it would be difficult and someone would end up hurt.

Slumped on the table in the galley he sat up when Zoro came in. The Marimo sat next to him. "What's up with you lately?"

Sanji knew he was acting strangely and couldn't hide his troubles much longer. "I'm fine just feeling tired is all."

Zoro felt his forehead. "You feel fine. I think you should go see Chopper. I don't want to wor – watch your back."

"No Marimo. I'm fine really. I promise I'm not sick or injured." Sanji said feeling a bit guilty.

"In that case do you want to get a hotel room and have some alone time?" Zoro lifted his eyebrow suggestively.

Sanji couldn't say no to that. "I'm in."

That night had been wonderful for the two men and they got to sleep in. Sanji had given Zoro a bullshit explanation of why he let him go without a condom for the first time since they got together. What's done is done there was no changing that. He had always used the excuse that it felt gross and that's why he made Zoro use one but the night before he said it was Zoro's reward for being so good lately and not such a manner less ape. When Zoro would bottom he would never complain about the mess making Sanji feel like crap.

He watched Zoro meditate sitting on the floor with his white sword on his lap and the other two on the floor in front of him. Sanji knew the story of Wado he knew how important Zoro's dream was to him but not just him also a little girl. A little girl that would be there in spirit when Zoro took the title of World's Greatest Swordsman.

When they returned to the ship Sanji watched his nakama go about their day each one at home and at peace on the Sunny. He could picture the baby crawling in the grass or sleeping under the Mikan trees with his dad. Yet he knew that would not happen. His nakama meant too much to him for him to hold them back or put them at greater risk. On the walk back he had seen children playing and made up him mind. He would leave but come back when he could. He also knew he couldn't tell them about why he was leaving.

Later in the day after lunch had been served. He set a roast to marinate and set to his plan. He went into the nearest town to the post office and sent a letter written by his non dominate hand to himself from Patty saying Zeff was sick and needed him. Then he went back and waited for the delivery.

The mail came the next day by bird. Sanji saw Robin collect the paper and bounty posters and also saw his letter amongst it all. He kept his head down hiding his features until Robin passed him the letter. It was rare for any of them to get mail. Some of them still had people to write to in other places but to get a response was rare as it was hard to find them. Sanji opened the letter fingers tense around the paper. When it was open he didn't need to read it. He just held it looking at it and let the grief he felt show on his face. He was heartbroken. He was truly leaving his nakama for years and couldn't tell them why. He would leave the man he loved and not be able to tell him about his child.

Sanji crumpled to the ground with the letter clenched in his fist. He let the tears slid down his face to his shaking arms. He could feel Robin's hand on his shoulder asking him what was wrong but he couldn't answer. Robin immediately called the others. He could hear running from all sides. Zoro slid to a stop next to him wrapping his arms around him. Robin pulled the letter from his hand and read it with a hand over her mouth.

When he could calm down he stood and clung to Zoro. His Marimo picked him up and carried him to the galley to get him a glass of water. The crew gathered in the galley to see what had upset him so much. Luffy already had his hat pushed down shadowing his eyes. Seeing the concern on everyone's faces Sanji wavered slightly in his decision but ultimately pushed ahead. "I got a letter from one of the cooks about the old geezer. He's sick and I need to go see him."

The room burst out in a cacophony of voices. Sanji tried to sort through them but was unable to. Not many knew who the old geezer was they seemed to guess and everyone was on board with all of them going. He thought that might happen. Sanji raised his hands. "I'll go alone it's fine. It will be easier for me to travel that way. I'll find you guys as soon as I can. And I'll call as often as I can. Please Captain can I leave for a while?"

Luffy nodded with his voice of authority he said, "But you have to come back."

"I promise I will. I have everyone's vivre cards so I can find you again and you have mine. We'll always know where we are." Sanji said.

Chopper tugged on his pant leg. "Take me with you if he's sick you need a doctor."

Sanji patted his hat. "I would but they need you more. You know how much everyone gets hurt."

Zoro spoke for the first time. "Well I'm going with you."

"No Zoro you're not." Sanji used the man's name to let him know how serious he was. "You are the protector. You are needed here."

Zoro scowled and crossed his arms. "We'll talk later."

"When will you leave?" Nami asked

"The log pose sets in three days right?" Nami nodded. "Then I'll leave then. I'll make sure the ship is stocked and prepare meals for a few days ahead. My cookbooks are in the cabinet. I'm sure I'll think of more but that's all I can think of for now."

Resigned to the fact their cook was leaving most of the Strawhats began to leave the galley. "I'll start working on medicines for you to take with you." Chopper said as he headed to the infirmary.

The two left was Sanji and Zoro. The swordsman glared the cook down trying to read his face. He even tried observation Haki but Sanji was always better at him and all he got back was no ill intent. "Marry me." Zoro said with his arms crossed.

Sanji was dumbfounded. He expected a lot of things but not this. "What?"

"I said marry me?" Zoro stood there clearly not budging.

"Do you think I won't come back?" Sanji was a little offended. Although in truth what he was about to do Zoro should doubt him.

The swordsman clearly struggled with his answer but finally said "…yes."

"Do you really think I'd give my family up?" The cook saw a glint of guilt in Zoro's eye. "I won't no matter what happens. I will come back." Sanji stepped forward and hugged Zoro. He wanted to let Zoro know how much he loved him. He nuzzled into the tan neck inhaling Zoro's scent of steel and musk that was all his. "I'll marry you if that's what you really want but not because you're worried." He felt Zoro nod and could feel wetness sliding down his neck. He tightened his arms around the other man because the great Demon of East blue was crying.

The next few days were chaos. Sanji was running all over the island making sure the ship was properly stocked. He also sat down with an empty notebook and before long he filled it with notes. He put it next to his cookbooks. He spent as much time with the crew as possible. At night he never once complained about the crushing strength Zoro held on to him with. Or the fact that the Marimo would wrap his arms and legs around him like he might run away.

On the third day he made a hearty breakfast of pancakes made especially for each crew member. Lunch was sandwiches so he could spend more time with everyone. Dinner was a feast fit for a king which was fitting as he was feeding the future king of the pirates. He made everyone's favorite meals. Desert was the same. Everyone walked away from the table holding their stomachs except Luffy who was rolled out.

Sanji began to start the clean up and dishes but Zoro stopped him. "I'll get that in the morning. Come up with me to the crow's nest for tonight."

He didn't like leaving a mess but this was their last night together so he followed his Marimo. They ascended to the crow's nest and he was floored. Zoro had really outdone himself. There was a mat with a pile of blankets and their pillows on the floor. On two benches were lamps with the light dimmed low. A chilled bottle of wine and a bottle of sake with cups to match were by the makeshift mattress. "Where has the romance been all this time?"

Zoro blushed and mumbled "Romance is really more your thing."

Sanji didn't need to hear anymore. He caught Zoro is a searing kiss and pulled him down to the mattress. Before things got too heated Zoro sat up and pulled a box out of his haramaki. "I'm not one for words. I love you Sanji. I need you. Will you marry me?"

"Yes Zoro of course I will."

A small sigh of relief left him. "Good." Zoro opened the box and inside was a gold ring with three bands of metal twisted around. "Franky made it but it was my design."

Sanji let Zoro slip it on his left ring finger. "It's perfect."

Zoro kissed him. "We'll get married when you get back."

Sanji felt a tinge of worry. A lot of things could happen in the time they would be apart. He debated telling Zoro about the child again but stopped. He had to protect his nakama and their dreams as well as his unborn child. "Yeah we will. Make love to me tonight?" Zoro only answered with a kiss full of love, passion and desire.

The next morning Sanji stayed cuddled against Zoro as long as he could. Eventually he knew he had to leave or confess to the truth. He had to admit the swordsman was making it hard to leave. He rubbed a hand over his stomach and had to remind himself this was for the best. Reluctantly he stood dressed and made his way to the galley to make his last meal on the Sunny.

After the quietest meal the Sunny has ever had Sanji went and packed his things. He left everything in galley just took his clothes and pictures. On his way to the deck Chopper handed him his spare backpack filled with vials, pills and compounds. "Now I labeled everything with what it's used for and how much to give. Without knowing his symptoms I'm not sure what to treat. But this should be good. If you have any questions you call dammit."

"Yes Chopper. Take care of the Marimo for me okay? Make sure he doesn't miss a meal. Make sure he drinks enough water. Don't let him get away without getting treated for wounds. Thank you for all this. You're the best doctor ever." Sanji said.

Chopper wiggled and clapped his hooves. "Your compliments don't make me happy! I'll watch out for Zoro while you're gone."

No one said farewell it was only see you later once he got to the deck. He squealed in delight when he hugged the two ladies and they gave him a kiss on the cheek. Nami had slipped him a stack of beri for the trip. Lastly he hugged Zoro and the man kissed him with a silent plea to be safe and return soon. Panting they broke for air with their foreheads pressed together. He tried to covey all his love to the man. Sanji pulled away and walked down the gangplank before he changed his mind. He turned around and waved then strolled into town with his bag slung over one shoulder.

Two months later he had been hopping ships to get back to the Baratie but his pace was slow going. His physical nicotine withdrawals had past but the need to have the cigarette on him as usual was still present but ebbing. He was sending letters every time he reached and island hoping they would get to the crew and at least assure them he was okay even if he couldn't say where he was. He had also sent a letter to the old man saying his Eggplant was coming back and what happened at 16 is happening again. He had dyed his hair black before he even set out to hide his identity and started letting all his facial hair grow out.

The last ship he left was a fishing ship that smelled awful. He found himself on a summer island that reminded him of Vivi's kingdom. The buildings were all painted a light color and the land was mostly sand. Over a hill Sanji saw something that sparked his interest. It was a floating ship kept in the air by a massive balloon.

Out of curiosity Sanji went to check out the airborne ship. It was tied to the ground by rope and spikes. A man was standing next to it loading boxes and barrels with his back turned. "Hey." Sanji called once he was close by. "Is this thing yours? What is it?"

The man stood up and proudly puffed out his chest. Sanji felt a painful twinge. This man looked like and older version of Usopp before he became stronger and lacking the signature nose. He had the same skin tone, the same bushy curly black hair and that same haughty look Usopp gets right before he jumps into one of his boastful stories. Sanji really missed his nakama. "It's my dirigible. I've been flying around the world in it for the past five years."

Sanji looked it over the thing seemed sturdy enough. "By chance you wouldn't be heading to East Blue would you?"

The man smiled. "For the right price I would."

Sanji smiled back the heavens were finally looking out for him. He pulled out part of the stack Nami gave him. "Will this do?"

The man stuck his hand out and shook Sanji's hand. "The name's Jonno and I'll be taking you where you need to go."

"Sora and thanks." Sanji gave his mother's name one that could be used for both genders to hide his identity plus it was fitting it meant sky and he would soon by flying in the sky.

Once the supplies had been loaded the two men jumped in the ship and took to the air.

Months later Sanji had gotten used to being referred to as Sora and he got to know the crazy man who piloted the floating ship. Jonno loved to joke and sing. He raved enthusiastically about the meals Sanji prepared telling him it was the best food he ever had. And he loved his dirigible like Franky loved Sunny. Jonno would have gotten along great with his nakama.

One night the two were sitting on boxes eating stir fry when Jonno asked a question. "I'm pretty sure that's not a beer gut under your shirt so what's going on with your stomach?"

Sanji briefly thought of what to say. "The doctor said it's a tumor that's why I'm on my way home to see my old man."

"Ah. I see." Jonno replied and dropped it as that.

One day Sanji woke from his nap rubbing his eyes. He saw his large billowy shirt had pulled up in his sleep so he tucked it back down covering his growing bump. He looked up to see Jonno at the helm with an odd look in his eyes. "I'm not sure how to say this." Jonno started. "I don't want to come off bad here. I mean no disrespect and you can tell me if I'm wrong."

"Go on I won't be offended." Sanji replied.

"Are you a woman? Now before you get huffy let me say I would understand why a young miss would hide who she was if she was travelling alone. You never know who you're gonna meet. And maybe you were always thin so it's easier to hide being a woman. If you are I gotta say the beard is an impressive costume it looks so real. I'm only asking because I'm pretty sure you're pregnant." Jonno said looking at Sanji with a mixture of relief to say what had been on his mind and concern he was wrong.

Sanji sighed. "How did you know?"

Jonno motioned to his stomach. "When you were sleeping your shirt rucked up. Your stomach moved."

The pregnant man jumped up with a wide smile on his face. "It moved!" He couldn't stop the tears of happiness. His baby was moving now. He rubbed his hands over his bump and felt a few strong flutters. He thought he felt movement before but wasn't sure. But now he knows! He was ecstatic. He was over the moon with joy. "Yes I'm pregnant that's why I have to get home to my old man."

Jonno looked to the cook's hand with his ring. "What about your husband? The baby's father?"

Sanji lost some of his happiness his face fell from the wide smile. "We're not married yet and I haven't told him yet. He's an important man with a big dream who lives on the sea. It's too dangerous for a baby and I don't want to take his dream away from him."

Jonno nodded. "Men and their big dreams. That's why I never married. I just hope you tell that man about his kid. He has a right to know."

"I plan on it." Sanji said. He missed Zoro and the others now more than ever.

"There! There! Down there!" Sanji cried pointing to the Baratie. Jonno began their descent to the floating restaurant. Sanji was tempted to sky walk in his excitement but held back. "Hey old geezer!"

The dirigible had caused quite a stir from the people outside. They were pointing up at the odd flying ship. The murmurs carried inside with patrons looking out through the windows. A tall blond chef in the kitchen who had been driving his staff crazy with his worry over his son hidden by anger heard the magic word geezer and ran outside. "Eggplant! What the hell are you doing up there?"

Relief flooded Sanji at seeing the man who raised him. "I'm flying!"

Zeff had been afraid since he received Sanji's letter but no further response from him. He had stayed close to the den den mushi and badgered the staff when mail came in. He could tell his son's stomach had grown quite a bit. He looked like he had a large ball under his shirt though the rest of him looked a bit thinner than he remembered. And his hair was longer and shaggy and dyed black. There were changes but it was his son. He let out a choked sob. "I can see that. Get your ass down here."

Jonno was happy to see father and daughter reunited. He could see both had tears running down their face. He was worried for the lass but knew she would be safe now. Looking at the attention his pride and joy was gaining his gears began to turn on ways he would make some money giving short rides to the restaurant's customers. He made a big show of coasting the ship down by the roof then lowering a rope ladder.

Sanji climbed down and tore through the building to get where Zeff was with Zeff meeting him half way. They were about to crash into each other with a hug that spoke of how much they missed the other over the years apart but stopped that was never how their relationship worked. "Fuck it." Sanji hugged Zeff mindful of his bump. "I missed you shitty geezer."

"I missed you too shitty Eggplant." Zeff said.

Hours later Jonno was gone with his pockets full of Beri and ship full of supplies and Sanji had Zeff filled in on everything from his time leaving the Baratie until his return. Zeff was pretty miffed about his actions at Thriller Bark but at the same time he understood and was proud of him. He had gotten some letters from the Eggplant over the years but he knew a lot was left out for their protection. Every letter had always mentioned the green haired swordsman so he wasn't surprised when he received a letter stating they were together. When his son talked about his decision to leave and hide the pregnancy from his crew he wished the idiot had just told them. He knew from personal experience how dangerous the seas could be but they at least should know. He also knew from all the newspapers and letters home that each one would go to hell and back for the other.

Once Sanji started talking about all the things the baby did he lit up with joy. When he felt it moving he put Zeff's hand on his belly. Zeff was amazed. He was going to be a grandpa.

The reality of things really hit him. They had so much to do. Sanji was already far along and had never seen a doctor. Plus it's not like he could actually have the kid he wasn't built that way they would need a doctor to cut it out when it was time. And they needed all the stuff that went along with a kid. Zeff realized he should have been planning ahead once he got that letter. "Why don't you go to sleep it's getting late."

"Sure." Sanji trudged off to his old room and closed the door.

Zeff took out paper and a pen and started a list of what they would need at the top of the list in big letters he wrote 'DOCTOR' and underlined it. Then he put clothes, diapers, formula, and a crib. He thought more about it and knew he would have to ask someone maybe at a baby store.

He kept thinking about the doctor situation but none came to mind. It had to be someone they could trust. The Eggplant already had a huge bounty on his head. Now he was one of a kind. Something the Celestial Dragons would pay a lot of money for. And the Vinsmokes were still hovering around he wasn't sure what they would do if word got around. First step would be keeping the idiot upstairs from now on.

Keeping the idiot upstairs had proved to be a difficult task. However, Zeff noted that his son wasn't his carefree cocky self he was guarded around others and mindful of keeping himself covered. It didn't stop him from coming down to the kitchen and try to cook breakfast. Zeff argued with him and made sure he only cooked for himself then sent him back upstairs.

Sanji ate and felt more relaxed then he had since before he found out about the pregnancy. He still needed to call his nakama and let them know he was safe and reached the Baratie. He picked up the den den mushi and called the Sunny while he was still calm. After a bit Robin answered. "Hello. Is this our wayward nakama?"

Sanji sighed at hearing his angel's voice. "Yes it's me."

"Before we go any further don't say any names or where you are you never know who is listening in. I already told the others and they came up with nicknames." Robin advised.

"Got it." Sanji said. His angel was a smart one.

"I'll gather the others then." Robin set the mushi down and crossed her arms placing mouths throughout the ship. "Galley everyone. Curly's calling.

Sanji chuckled no surprise who picked his nickname. He heard a lot of shuffling and excited voices. He couldn't help the overflow of emotion at hearing his nakama's voices. He missed them terribly.

"I thought it would be prudent for all of us to give our nicknames before we begin. I'm Bookey." Robin said.

"Stormy." Ah his sweet Nami-swan.

"Sword boy." His grumpy Marimo.

"Plant guy." Usopp said. Better than bug guy Sanji thought.

"Cap." His captain added.

"Super!" Frank shouted. Sanji wasn't sure if that was his nickname or just his usual.

"Pinky." His cute little doctor he wished he had with him.

"Skull." Brook sang out.

"Fishy." Jinbei said lastly with an exasperated sigh.

After the introductions the rapid fire questions began. Zoro finally broke through the chaos. "How are you and how is the old man?"

"I just got here yesterday I'm still tired from traveling this far but I'm glad I'm here. The old man seems okay now but he's a stubborn bastard and I think he's hiding his illness. I showed him all the stuff Pinky gave me and we're going to see what he could use." Sanji lied. He hated lying and knew he would be doing that a lot over the next couple years but he had committed this far and would keep up the rouse.

"Has he seen a doctor yet?" Chopper asked.

"No we have to find a doctor." That wasn't a lie Sanji really needed to find a doctor soon.

"Oh okay." Chopper said. Sanji knew his friend hated not being able to help.

Sanji wanted to brighten the conversation and share some of his travels. "Hey guys you're never gonna guess how I got here. Part of it I just hoped from ship to ship but then I found a special ship." He debated what he could say without giving Jonno away. "I can't say much but about it now I'll have to tell you when I see you but let's see… I fly like a bird of many colors through the sky. I am made with both wood and fire but I do not burn up. You can see me clearly during the day, but I am nearly invisible at night. What am I?"

"I got it." He heard Nami-swan and Robin-chwan both reply. "We'll explain it later."

"Well I don't know what else to say for now without giving things away. You bastards better be taking care of the ladies. Cap no breaking into the fridge. Sword boy," oh that made him laugh. "Sword boy don't try to marinate yourself in booze. I hope you all are eating good and not wasting anything." He wanted to tell them to get a new cook but he knew the second he mentioned that Luffy would storm off to find him demanding he come back even if it meant bringing Zeff with them.

The crew laughed and gave half hearted responses back "of course they were taking care of the girls" and "Cap would never get in the fridge." A grumbled response of "shitty Curly I won't."

"Bye everyone." Sanji said. He wanted to talk longer. He wanted to just sit and listen to them. He really wanted to hear Zoro's deep voice but he worried the Marines were listening in and they would give their location away or he would give his away.

"Bye." They chorused back.

Sanji was pissed. Maybe even beyond pissed but he had to do it. Two years spent with the Okamas and now he willingly though with many curses and grumblings put on a dress and wig. He had shaved all his facial hair when Jonno thought he was a woman and kept that up. This, though, this was humiliating for him although he did wonder why the all male crew of the Baratie had a dress and wig on board. He hoped no one took it from a sweet lady and made her leave without clothes. He would put his foot through their skull if they did.

He stood in the middle of a market with the empire waist baby blue dress on, a scarf with sunflowers on a blue background around his throat to hide his adam's apple and a long curly blond wig with bangs covering his eyebrows. He had to keep reminding himself he had to do this. He looked pregnant there was not denying that any longer. If people found out he was a man it would cause problems and the only way Zeff let him leave was in a dress. And he had to get out of the Baratie he was going stir crazy. Zeff hovered over him constantly and kept asking questions he didn't know the answer to about baby stuff.

They came to the market for supplies and he was directed to find a baby store. First he wanted to see the vendors. The nice thing he noticed was that he got free samples from most of the food stalls. Once he had complained loudly that his feet hurt and he was hungry and a nice man ran out and pulled him to a chair and set a plate filled with barbecue chicken on his lap. Either the man was a gentleman or had experience with pregnant women.

After his trip through the stalls he found a store with baby supplies. He stepped inside and was immediately overwhelmed. He never knew so much was needed.

An older woman stepped up to him no doubt seeing the frightened look on his face. "First child eh? Well don't worry I'll help ya. What do you need?"

Sanji gave a frantic chuckled. "Everything and how do you use the stuff."

"Oh we have some work ahead of ourselves don't we?" The woman laughed and pulled him further in the store.

Hours later he had a notebook filled with information and boxes filled with everything a baby could need for the first month on its way to be delivered to their ship. She had also walked next door to a toy store and bought a doll with his money to show him what to do and told him to practice. He was grateful for her patience.

On his way back to the docks he met up with Zeff and showed him what he got. Zeff was amused with the doll. They set off to board their ship to take them back to the Baratie when a person Sanji did not expect to see walked past. She hadn't changed since Drum Island still wrinkled face but with the stride and stance of a much younger person. "Hey I know her." He told Zeff. "She was Chopper's teacher, kinda like his mom. She helped Nami-swan get better and fixed my back when it got broke fighting the giant rabbits. She's like a mad genius doctor. I never expected to see her off Drum Island."

Zeff acted as though he wasn't paying attention that the information was not interesting in the slightest. "Oh really. Well why don't you get to the ship. Me and the boys forgot to get something." He watched Sanji walk away. "Patty, Carne I think we just found our doctor."

Zeff was not proud of his actions but for the Eggplant and future baby Eggplant he would do what he had to. After some fighting him and the boys managed to tie up the doctor, stuff a gag in her mouth and put her in a crate. They carried it back to the ship and set off home.

Sanji thought he was pissed before but to find out they kidnapped Dr. Kureha made him livid. He tried to kick them but she stopped him right away. "Sanji right?" She asked.

"I'm surprised you remembered my name." He said.

"Since Chopper left I have been following the Strawhat's exploits. Seems like all of you really like taunting the establishment." Kureha mussed. "Well let's get down to it why did you kidnap me? I'm guessing because your boy has an odd tumor no one else can take care of."

"Sort of." Zeff replied. "He's pregnant."

"Impossible!" Kureha said with a thought that maybe it could happen.

Sanji lifted his shirt he had changed into once they returned. His round belly with slightly protruding belly button displayed for her to see. "I am. When I was younger Vinsmoke Jude and Dr. Vegapunk played test subject on me and put a girl's reproduction system in me. It's all hooked up and works." He caressed his bump feeling the baby respond to his touch.

She crouched down and started poking and prodding his belly. "Interesting. I'll help you. Does Chopper know?"

"No." He launched into his story of what happened and why he didn't tell them. She had a pensive look but each time she glanced to his exposed belly her eyes lit up.

The doctor looked to Zeff. "I hope you picked up my bag during my kidnapping." Zeff handed it to her. "Good time for an exam."

She took blood and urine samples. She measured his stomach. She listened with her stethoscope to the baby's heartbeat and other test. After much testing she stood up. "I would say you are about seven months along. Given you were not born for this I would say the baby could be born anytime. It sounds good. We would need an ultrasound to see it but the island we were on didn't have one. Until that kid is born you have to stay in bed or risk having it too early or killing yourself in the process."

"Ugh. I can't stay in bed for two months." Sanji replied from the bed.

Zeff kicked him in the shin. "Do what she says or next time I'm breaking it."

Tough love Sanji knew but he also knew Zeff meant every word.

Kureha stayed at the Baratie after her kidnapping. She was invested in the results of the pregnancy. Nothing had sparked her mind like this in quite some time. Medicine had become easy in many ways. She hadn't seen something truly challenging since she was younger. That was part of the reason for her travels.

After Warpol was defeated the doctors came back to treat the townspeople. There was no longer a shortage of healthcare workers. Her gruff bedside manners were no longer appreciated.

After Chopper left she no longer had her pupil and in many ways her son. She knew he had a life of adventure and with that straw hat kid he would be taken care of and treated like family so she only worried a little.

She had set out months later when a ship came through. She had been traveling and staying in places as long as she felt like it. When the three men kidnapped her that was a bit of a surprise but she now had the case she was looking for.

Kureha had been monitoring the pregnant man for a month now and in the meantime she would treat wounds the fighting chefs would receive. She also got to enjoy messing with them and eating the best damn food she's ever had. Sometimes it was a pain watching over the pregnant man. He complained constantly and his mood swings were really getting to her making her laugh at times. The struggle he had with the doll to do the simplest things made her roll her eyes. Women had been doing this since the beginning of time sure he was the first man and all but she still thought he was being overly dramatic. From what she understood that was his way.

Sanji had been reading a book about babies while lying in bed. He was getting tired of being in bed all the time his only reprieve was to go to the bathroom and that he had been doing almost hourly for weeks now. As he flipped a page about swaddling he felt a sharp clenching pain. He breathed through that and it went away. Odd he thought but not concerning yet. A few pages later it happened again. Now he was concerned. Did that mean he was in labor or was something wrong? He heard Zeff's familiar steps on the stairs. "Old man get the doc!"

Zeff dropped the tray he had been holding with Sanji lunch on it and ran downstairs calling for Kureha. Her, Zeff and a few others ran back up the stairs. "What happened?" The doctor asked.

"I felt pain twice like everything is squeezing." Sanji felt it again and put his hands on his belly faced scrunched in pain.

Kureha ran over felt the hard belly then felt it relax. "It's time. Get him to the room we prepared."

Sanji felt himself be lifted and rushed down the hall to the sterilized room the others had put together a bit after Kureha found out about the pregnancy. He was laid down and she started stripping him. He tried covering himself but she batted his hands away and covered him in sheets. He felt a needle in his arm and his mind felt a bit fuzzy. He could see her cut into his flesh but felt no pain. He watched in numbness as the blood ran from the wound. He could see her pulling the baby out and see her scoop gunk out of its mouth. She turned the baby around and he saw it was a boy. He had a boy. He had Zoro's son!

Sanji cried as the baby boy was placed on his chest. Zeff helped him hold the crying slimy newborn against his son. Sanji lifted his heavy arms and held the baby close trying to calm him. What Kureha did after that he didn't care or see. He briefly heard Zeff asked if the "girl parts" could be removed but she said no they were too much a part of him now.

After that it was a whirlwind for Sanji. He was stitched back together and washed clean of the blood. Then wrapped in a blanket and laid back in bed. The boy had been taken by Zeff and he washed the little one. Then carefully put a diaper and footed pajamas on the baby. He wrapped him in a blanket and sat in the rocking chair they had gotten by Sanji's bed rocking his grandson. Sanji was tired from the medication and the ordeal he fell asleep looking at his son with his light marimo hair.

10 Hours Old August 2nd

Sanji woke at night. He sat himself up feeling the stitches pull. He had been shot, stabbed, electrocuted and beat damn near to death but this was a new experience having been cut open down to an organ have something removed then stitched back up.

He could hear snores coming from Zeff's room and lightly padded over to the crib. He looked down at his son and ran his ran over impossibly soft gold green hair. Sanji wanted to hold him but didn't want to wake him up. He had just come into the world and looked so peaceful. He could see hints of Zoro in his features with a skin tone lighter than his lover but darker than him, a nose and chin that would define as he aged and he hoped for the grey eyes of his Marimo. A slight curling of the eyebrows the only hint of himself.

A deep sadness clutched his heart at the sight of their son. He wanted Zoro. He needed Zoro by his side. He made his way down the stairs no longer feeling the pulling of the stitches only the aching of his heart. He called the Sunny and prayed someone would answer. When he just about gave up hope he heard the sleepy deep baritone of his lover. "Yeah?"

Sanji collapsed on the floor clutching the poor den den mushi with tears rolling down his face. "It's me." He managed brokenly.

"Curly what happened?" The concern in his voice evident.

Sanji couldn't bring himself to talk. He wanted to tell Zoro that he had a son. A beautiful son that looked so much like him. He couldn't though. That's why he left. Zoro and the others couldn't know until it was time. "Nothing just had a bad day." It was a wonderful day he thought one he wished he could have shared with the other man.

Zoro sighed. "What about your old man?"

Sanji considered what to tell him. He thought through illnesses that could keep him there. "The doctors say he has Lupus. I need to stay here longer to take care of him and keep the restaurant going until someone else can take over."

"He'll be okay. He's a strong one." Zoro tried to console him. All he could hear was choked sobs and the agony in his beloved's voice.

When Sanji could gain some control again he asked, "If we ever adopted a kid what name would you want?"

Zoro sighed again. "Have you been drinking?"

"No." Sanji pouted. "Just answer okay. If you had a boy what would you name him?"

"I don't know. Something that meant something I guess. Honestly if we picked up a kid I would want you to name him." Zoro decided to answer truthfully to his bizarre question.

"Okay." Sanji nodded knowing Zoro couldn't see him. "I miss you! I need you so much right now! I feel lost without you!" He wailed all his thoughts pouring out. "I love you so fucking much!"

Zoro was surprised by his outburst. The pain he was in was breaking Zoro's heart. Sanji had never been so open or expressive like that. If Sanji needed him to be like that too he could do it for him. "Baby." He heard a choked gasp and wasn't sure if he should have said that. "I love you too. I miss you too. I can't wait to have you back. I can't wait to marry you. I lost the light in my life with you so far away. Your strong you can handle whatever is going on and when you come back I am never letting you go."

Sanji loved that man. He gave him what he needed. He needed his love. He needed his reassurances. That was the most honest they had been with their feelings in… Sanji looked at the calendar it was three years to the day fitting he had their son that day. "Happy three year anniversary."

Zoro heard the calm return to the other man's voice. "Happy three year anniversary."

"I'll call again when I can okay. I love you." Sanji felt better he still missed him but the aching pain was replaced by warmth.

"Okay. I love you too Curly." Zoro said. "I think you need some sleep. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Sanji hung up the den den mushi and stood then returned to his bed and lay down hugging his pillow to him knowing what to call their son. He would be named Roronoa Ren.

 **So that is part 1. Part 2 is on its way. You know how I remember the difference between its and it's from watching Futurama. There is an episode where Leela yells at a guy about it. Anyway I can always do a part 3 is there is interest.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for reading my story. I would like to say thanks to 12, Alechan11, destinymichaelis321 and Megehehason ZOSAN LAWLU LOVER for leaving lovely comments. They are much appreciated and really make my day. Also thanks to everyone who followed and left favs. If you would like me to continue with this let me know I have a few ideas. Thanks for reading please enjoy** **J**

Surprise part 2

6 Months 4 Days old

Baby Ren sat on the floor playing with a toy boat by his daddy's feet as Sanji folded the clean clothes singing as he went. Ren would look up and babble along at times with him.

It had been a challenging time initially for a bunch of men who knew nothing about children, Sanji more than anyone. The new dad had his stride now. He knew he would have many challenges ahead but looked forward to it.

Sanji noticed early on that his son watched everything he did with those grey eyes so much like his father. Sanji took Ren everywhere after that. He would put his son propped up in his highchair in the kitchen as he cooked explaining the steps and ingredients. When he trained he put the boy on the couch to watch. Ren would giggle, clap his hands, kick his feet and babble constantly. He had already said "da da" which thrilled Sanji to no end.

Ren's room had all the bounty posters of the Strawhats as well as cut outs from newspapers. Sanji wished he had proper pictures but he wanted him to be familiar with their faces so he used what he had. At every downtime he would tell Ren a Strawhat story or a story just about Zoro. He made sure his son knew all about his father Zoro. At night he would tell him stories of All Blue and old sailor tales that Zeff told him.

Kureha had stayed at the Baratie she told Sanji it was to watch over Ren which he partially believed but he knew it was also because how close her and Zeff got. She kept busy treating those returning from the Grand Line or the staff's injuries.

There were a few concerns when it came to Ren. After he was born he grew in size and height faster than he should. At four months formula no longer was enough to keep him full. He started crawling early and was close to walking. Kureha had shared her concern that he might be aging faster instead of just developing faster. As far as anyone knew he was one of a kind and his unusual conception and birth could cause issues for him. Sanji didn't care he would do anything for his baby boy and if he didn't have the long life Sanji hoped for him then his proud father was okay with that because he was determined to give him a full life.

As Sanji finished folding the clothes he stood seeing Ren still occupied with his toy boat and stepped out on the balcony closing the glass door behind him. He pulled a cigarette from his stash outside and lit up. Ren crawled over and put his hands on the glass looking as Sanji made funny faces to him. The new dad turned at the sound of a mail bird. The bird landed on the railing as Sanji pulled what was in his mail sack then the bird took off again. Sanji put out his cigarette and stepped back inside. There was the newspaper but nothing regarding his nakama inside. He walked over and sat that on the table. He saw there was a package addressed to "Curly" so he opened that.

Inside the package he saw letters from his nakama. A large envelope from "Pinky" Chopper was filled with information on Lupus. He felt bad at the amount of information Chopper had hand written for him. "Super" Franky and "Skull" Brook had composed a get well song and included that in the package telling him he could use it on any instrument. The girls had written carefully worded letters about their adventures never giving enough information away but telling him they missed him. "Stormy" Nami said "Sword Boy" had been surly and gruff since he left. Sanji wasn't sure if that was a change or not. "Cap" Luffy and "Plant Guy" Usopp both made get well cards. Sanji thought Ren could have made the one Luffy made. "Cap" did complain that he was so hungry all the time and Nami was trying to kill him with her cooking. "Fishy" Jinbei sent him something really nice it was a letter stating how much he realized Sanji affected the crew. It had been over a year now and they were still off kilter apparently. "Sword Boy" his Marimo sent him a sweet letter. There were a lot of playful insults and curse words but intermittent words of love and devotion. He would write back to them hoping it would find its way but in the meantime he would call them.

Sanji failed to notice he had been pacing back and forth as he read. He failed to notice Ren trying to keep pace with him and getting frustrated that he couldn't until he felt a hand on the knee of his black dress pants and looked down to see Ren standing. He did realize what a momentous occasion this was because he didn't feel Ren pulling himself up so that meant the baby walked to him. His little boy took his first steps and he missed it. He was a bit bummed but reached down and picked his son up cooing about how amazing the boy was to be walking already.

1 Year Old

The Baratie had been closed for the day for Ren's birthday party. The entire staff had gone all out decorating and making the little's boys favorite foods. A pile of presents sat in a corner waiting to be opened.

Sanji brushed his black dyed hair from his face as he made a cake specifically for Ren to devour and no doubt play with. He had made a single layer strawberry cake with whipped cream frosting designed to look like waves in different hues of blue. He knew Ren would just dig in and not take time to look at it at least not yet. He had eating habits like Luffy in ways just stuffing food in his mouth so he could run off and play more. There were certain foods he would grin widely over when put in front of him and take his time with but right now to him food was just a time out from play time.

Ren came careening around the corner and plowed into Sanji's leg. He didn't catch much of what the boy said between laughter but he did catch "Boompa" and "ball." Sanji loved the nickname Ren gave Zeff. Around the corner came Boompa Zeff and Boomma Kureha laughing at the little boy's antics. Zeff was lightly kicking a ball to him while they were finishing the food and Ren caught it just right and kicked it clear across the room much to everyone's amazement.

After food and cake came presents and Sanji rolled his eyes as Patty and Carne thought it would be a great idea to get him a shinai. It was probably the smallest made but still was about as tall as Ren. "Idiots." Sanji said. It didn't stop Ren from squealing in delight and hugging the two then promptly hitting their shins with it as he swung it playfully.

Sanji knew Ren's eyes would light up whenever they passed the dojos in the nearby islands. The little boy would point and say "daddy." Sanji knew he meant Zoro because every picture that was in the papers had Zoro with at least one sword in hand. Ren didn't quite understand who Zoro was to him just that he was important and part of him wanted to be like Zoro. The rest of the presents were opened and someone bought him a little suit to match Sanji. His son was happy saying that he could "look like daddy." Sanji thought he would look handsome and be a hit with the ladies.

Later that night after Ren had gone to sleep Sanji had called the Sunny and spoke with everyone. Luffy whined for him to come home telling him he promised. He made excuses of Zeff's fake illness and for now it was bought by most. He spoke with Zoro alone for a while missing him. It was one more anniversary apart for them. Zoro was a little whiney which was surprising for Sanji. His Marimo was missing him too. Last year he had cried for Zoro this year it was Zoro doing it for him. It broke his heart having to lie to him. They ended the call both with heavy hearts. Sanji knew the others would take care of Zoro for him.

He lay in bed after he trudged up the stairs thinking of his Marimo. He was reassured he was doing the right thing by the soft snores of their son in his nearby crib. He thought Ren may ask one day how their relationship started and he would have to leave a lot out because it started with a literal dick measuring contest.

They had been fighting the constant competitiveness and testosterone filling the air. After the two year's apart Nami wasn't up for the renewed fighting so in an off hand remark they found themselves in the bathroom comparing sizes. Of course they both had to be hard for accurate measurement. Then they reached over to the other checking girth and things took off from there. They lied to themselves saying it was just for stress relief but they couldn't deny the magnetism.

Eventually they gave up the pretenses and had to admit they loved each other. That they had formed a deep emotional bond they had with no one else. Robin found out about their physical relationship due to curiosity. They had been disappearing off and on for long periods of time and placed and ear on Zoro's green robe. It didn't take long for her to figure out what was going on. Usopp found out it went much deeper when he went to relieve Zoro of night watch and found Zoro sitting on one of the benches with Sanji in his lap asleep both fully dressed. The gentleness that the swordsman was showing was proof enough that it was more than physical. Franky had promptly made a double bunk and they slept together after that until he had to leave.

Sanji missed everything about Zoro.

2 Years and 4 Months old

Ren had become a big kid. Anytime Sanji took him out to the dinning floor or to a neighboring island he was reminded of that. People would ask how old he was and Sanji would tell them only to get the surprised and sometimes unbelieving looks. In comparison to other kids he was the size of a four year old.

He was also really smart much to Sanji displeasure at times. Ren asked questions almost non stop but actually paid attention to his answers. He also knew who Zoro was and what he meant to him. It had been hard to explain why he didn't have a mommy like other kids he met but two daddies. Ren had also started wanting to meet the man as well as the other Strawhats. It had started out as a simple request but he was getting more and more impatient. That was the only thing Ren ever fought him on.

Sanji called the Sunny after he put his son to sleep. The Strawhats were having dinner when he called so they put the den den mushi on the table so he could feel like he was there. He smiled and laughed along with them. He loved and missed his nakama. They were amazing people.

As the meal was ending Zoro picked up the den den mushi and stood away from the others. "Curly when are you coming back? Cap whines all the time he says he misses your cooking."

Sanji felt awful it was years of lying to people that meant the world to him. And more than anything he hated lying to his Marimo. "I Know. It won't be much longer some asshole crashed his ship into the place. I have to get that repaired."

Zoro let out a frustrated sigh. "It's excuse after excuse with you. I know the old man means a lot to you. It just feels like you're not coming back."

That hurt Sanji. If only the man he loved understood everything but because of his choice Zoro didn't. "I promise I will my love."

"Alright." Zoro said. "The girls wanted to talk to you next."

Ah his beautiful angels. "Ok. I love you."

"I love you too." He could hear Zoro pass the mushi off. It was still loud in the galley but he could hear the lovely ladies greeting him.

"Curly." Sanji heard the serious tone in Robin-chwan's voice he wasn't sure what she had to say. "We know the reason why you left is not why you have stayed away."

He laughed nervously. "I don't know what you mean."

"Curly-kun." Oh no Nami-swan's sing song sickly sweet voice. He was done for. "You wouldn't lie to your angels would you? We only want to know what is going on. We won't tell the others."

Sanji banged his head against the wall reminding himself to fight the urge to do as they asked. "I'm sorry my sweets but it is for the old man."

Ren came running up to Sanji carrying his stuffed whale plush. "Daddy! Daddy!"

"Who's that?" Nami sharply asked.

Sanji quickly turned away from his son. "He's one of the customer's kids. I have to go. Bye." He hung up and turned to see the hurt expression. He little's boy's eyes filled with unshed tears. Ren's bottom lip trembled as he held back from crying then took off running upstairs.

The dad knew he messed up seriously. He ran up the stairs and went in Ren's room. He passed a pissed Zeff on his way. Ren was buried under his blankets his muffled voice came out. "Go away Daddy."

Sanji lay down on the bed behind Ren and pulled his blanket clad son to him. He pushed the blanket down to see the broken expression on his precious boy's face. He kissed him on the head in his soft green hair. "I'm sorry Ren. I had to tell them that. You know I can't tell them about you yet."

"It's because Dad and our nakama won't like me right?" Tears leaked from Ren's eyes and he furiously wiped them away.

He held his son tighter. "If I told Dad he would tell our nakama and they would hurry here just to see you. Dad will love you so much."

His son nodded. "I want to see Dad."

"I know." Sanji ruffled the boy's hair. "You're too little still. It's dangerous out there on the seas. I can't lose you."

2 Years and 4 Months old

Two days later Sanji was a wreck. He had to see what the girls knew or if they said anything to the others especially Zoro. He had tried calling a few times but no one answered. Either they were mad at him or off on an adventure and knowing Luffy adventure was always around the corner.

After waking and making sure Ren was still asleep he went downstairs. He called the Sunny and waited. Nami-swan answered. "Is this Curly?"

"Yes my lady it is." Sanji replied with as much sweetness as he could muster.

"Don't worry idiot. Bookey and me still don't know what you are up to but is seems important and we do trust you." Then Nami-swan's voice took on that hard edge right before she hurt someone. "If you had a child with some girl or were unfaithful to Sword Boy in any way I will take one of his swords and shove it so far up your ass it will come out your mouth."

That was an image Sanji didn't want but at least he could tell the truth. "I promise my dove I have never done nor ever will do such a thing."

"Ok." She had her happy cheerful tone back. "We have had a lot going on lately. We ran into a man with piercing eyes that left something permanent years ago on Sword Boy." Sanji knew she could only be talking about Mihawk. "Both men seem to think it's time and they will be fighting in a week."

"Oh." Sanji knew this day would come and he had faith in Zoro but to not be there supporting him was a huge weight on his chest. And what if the worst happened? Zoro would die without ever knowing he had a son and his son would only have stories not memories.

He had apparently stayed silent for quite some time enough to make Nami speak out. "He's strong and ready. The Eye guy challenged him. I think he deems Sword Boy ready too otherwise he wouldn't have done that."

"Yeah." Sanji said a bit uncertainly.

"He's been training more since we ran into him and meditating and Pinky is making sure his health is good and we are all pitching in to make sure he eats right. Super, Cap and Skull have been sparing with him too. He'll win you know this."

He then heard loud booming laughter from his Marimo as he must have just walked through the door. Zoro was happier than he had heard him in a long time. "Is that Curly? Did you tell him?"

"Yeah I did." Nami said.

"You'll be the best. The Greatest! The heavens will know your name! I'm so proud of you. She's so proud of you." Sanji didn't have to say Kuina's name for Zoro to know.

"Hell yeah I'll do it! Thanks for the support. I always thought you would be here for it." Zoro said.

Before Ren Sanji thought he would be there too. "If I could make it in time I would leave now. I wish I could see you in action. Just um try not to bleed everywhere." Sanji's way of saying be safe.

"I'll try not to. But I have the best doctor in the world here so I'll be fine." Zoro replied. Sanji could hear Chopper complaining in the background.

"Food!" He heard Luffy cry.

"We have to go. We're at an island and we're going out to eat for breakfast. Call back in 6 days in the afternoon ok?" Nami said.

"Sure." Sanji replied. "Hey Sword Boy! I love you! Go kick ass!"

Zoro chuckled. "I love you too and I will."

2 Years and 4 Months old

Six days had been hell for Sanji. And he couldn't tell Ren what was bothering him. Most of the sixth day he couldn't focus and would pick Ren up and hold him tight. His son didn't understand what was going on only that his Daddy was upset so he would hug him back and rub his back like his Daddy would do for him.

When afternoon came Sanji rushed over to the den den mushi. He already made sure Boomma had Ren outside far away so he wouldn't hear. He threatened the staff to be quiet and called with shaking hands. He almost lost it when all he heard was shouting when it was answered.

There was rustling then Usopp shouted, "He won! He won!" Cheers erupted from the staff at the good news.

All the tension Sanji felt rushed out of him. He knew Zoro was probably hurt but they wouldn't be celebrating if he was going to die. "How is Sword Boy?"

Sanji heard a growl followed by "I'm not Sword Boy anymore I'm the Greatest!"

The crew followed with laughter. "Well as you can hear he's fine. He's bloody and cut up but not worse than the first time." Usopp said.

"Babe babe you should have seen it." Sanji frowned when had Zoro ever called him babe before. "It was awesome. I was so focused. There were no wasted movements. I even took his arm. Pinky's fixing it now." Zoro sighed calming down from his high. "Babe I felt you and her with me."

"Of course we were. I know she is so proud of you right now." Sanji wished he could hug and kiss Zoro breathless.

"Yeah." Zoro started talking in the background to the others. "Sorry but they really want to party. I wish you were here to reward me but when you come back home you will owe me big time."

Sanji grinned lecherously he wished he could reward him too. "Whatever you want and as many times as you want. Now go party! I love you!"

"I love you too." Then the line went silent.

Sanji turned around fists in the air. "Yeah he's the greatest!" Shouts and whoops of joy could be heard through the entire Baratie. Sanji ran outside to Ren and picked his son up spinning him around. "Your Dad just became the World's Greatest Swordsman!"

Ren cheered and laughed at his Daddy's happiness.

The next day Sanji called and got a description of the fight from Robin with Ren sitting silently on his lap. The date and location had been set and it was agreed it would be just the two fighters as the only witness to their struggle. The crew had stayed on the Thousand Sunny watching from afar with baited breaths. To many of their surprise Perona had been on Mihawk's ship waiting for his return. . It had just been the two men meeting on a small island with ruins and amidst the destruction rose a new champion.

2 Years 5 Months Old

"Come on Daddy why can't I meet Dad now?" Ren asked for the fifth time that month.

"Because even though he reached his dream you're still too little." Sanji patted his head and walked away.

Ren huffed. "Mean."

2 Years 6 Months Old

"Look how tall I am Daddy." Ren said.

Sanji had been marking Ren's progress with little pencil marks against the doorframe. "Yes I see. You're getting so big."

Ren smiled. "So can I go see Dad now?"

Sanji sighed. "You're still too little." Zeff gave him a look. Sanji was the only one that was holding out on this everyone else pestered him to let the boy meet his father. He'd been badgered to tell Zoro and let them talk. Sanji didn't fear much but since he had his son he was worried he would be hurt physically though he knew he was hurting his son constantly by denying him the one thing he wanted most.

2 Years 8 Months Old

Ren walked around the dinning room in his little black suit carrying a basket with roses. His Daddy told him all ladies needed to be treated special. He was allowed to walk around the dinning room alone as long as there were only a few people. Each lady he saw he gave a rose with a smile and a wave.

In the back he saw a man with a huge sword next to him. He had a big hat with a feather in it and with a large cape over his shoulders. He sat alone sipping from a wine glass and looked around in interest. Ren took note that the guest were murmuring about the man. He thought he looked familiar and guessed he saw him in the newspaper. He thought the man must be important.

He walked over with his basket and began to get scared the closer he came to the man. The man's sword was much bigger than him. "Hi. Do you want a rose?"

The man's golden eyes turned to him. Ren knew he saw this man somewhere and couldn't remember. The stare scared him. The man reached out and he handed a rose over. "My Dad's a swordsman."

"Really." The man said.

Ren began to babble on in his fear. "Yes he's really good. I haven't met him but I see him in the papers a lot and everyone says he's really good. Daddy says Dad is the best and one day I can meet him and he can teach me." The boy couldn't shake the piercing look he received. "Um Dad doesn't have a big sword like you he uses three. Oh I was told not to say that. Um um I think I should go." Crap Ren thought he knew this man now. He was in big trouble.

The man took a sip of wine never taking his eyes off the boy. "My name is Dracule Mihawk what is yours?"

Ren was in huge trouble now. "Um Ren."

"And who is your Dad?" Mihawk asked. He saw so much of Roronoa in that child and from what the child said it seemed a strong probability.

Ren fiddled with the basket and used one hand to rub the back of his neck. "Daddy says I can't tell people."

"Is that so?" Mihawk found that interesting. "Can I talk to your Daddy?"

The boy let out a small sigh of relief he could leave this scary man but tensed again thinking how mad his Daddy would be. "Sure I'll go get him." Ren ran back to the kitchen. "Daddy!" When Sanji turned around the short one crooked a finger and his Daddy bent down. Ren cupped his hand over Sanji's ear and whispered, "Mihawk is here and he wants to talk to you."

"Shit." Sanji stood and took his apron off. "It's ok Ren. I'll go talk to him. You stay with Boompa." Sanji walked into the dinning room and he saw the man his lover had defeated not long ago. He pulled a bottle of the best wine they had and walked over to Mihawk.

"I was told you wanted to talk to me." Sanji said setting the bottle down.

Mihawk looked at him recognizing him immediately even though he no longer had the blond hair he knew Roronoa loved so much. "Cook."

Sanji was a little thrown. "Yes I am a cook. Chef actually."

"No, that is what he called you." Mihawk motioned to the chair in front of him and Sanji sat. "I spent two years with Roronoa and I learned much about the man. I know exactly what he looks like." Mihawk pointed to the kitchen door. "And I know he talked about you daily. So I guess I should not be surprised you are raising his child."

Sanji felt like he swallowed his tongue. Shit. He should have known Mihawk would recognize Zoro in their son. He felt the flames building within in anger that the man might hurt his boy.

Mihawk laughed. "I will not hurt him. Nor will I let the government or anyone else know of his existence. Although I will let Perona know. She will be over here with a bear costume as soon as she hears." He then became serious. "Does Roronoa know?"

"No." Sanji replied. "And thank you for not telling. I will protect my son no matter what." He smiled. "Perona-chan can dress him if she wants. Zoro told me about the bear costume and Ren always wants to do what his Dad has done."

"Who is his mother?" Mihawk asked.

Sanji debated on what to say. "It's a long story. Maybe I'll tell you one of these days but there is no mother."

"I see." Mihawk said.

"Were they able to save your arm?" Sanji asked.

Mihawk moved the cape back showing the empty space in his sleeve. "No the odd doctor tried though."

"How was Zoro after the fight?" Sanji knew he was fine now but he had been in bad shape for a few days after the initial adrenaline high and euphoria wore off.

"I landed good hits though he walked away on his own this time. He has far more reminders of me now I am certain." Mihawk looked a little wistful.

"Not that we don't appreciate your business but why are you here?" Sanji asked.

Mihawk looked reminiscent now. "To return to where it all began."

Sanji thought that was so like his Marimo. "Very poetic."

"I knew when I met him he had potential if only he could get rid of that chip on his shoulder. When Kuma sent him to my island and he subjugated himself to me asking for me to train him I knew he was on the right path. He put the safety of his crew before himself. I knew one day he could defeat me. When I saw him months ago I felt our time had come." Mihawk explained.

Yes Sanji remembered the nineteen year old teenager who was mad at the world and cocky beyond measure. And the man he had seen after two years of intense training. They still got under each others skin like no on else could and he could push Zoro's buttons in an instant. But the man was focused and devoted to his crew with a stronger faith in them as well. He still couldn't find his way on a straight path but that was beside the point. "I wish I could have been there."

"But the boy is more important." Mihawk said.

"Not more important just a different kind of importance." Sanji raised his left hand with the ring on it. "I belong to Zoro just as he belongs to me. I would do anything for him. That is why when I became – I mean Ren was born I kept it from him and the others. Their dreams are important and I wouldn't hold any of them back least of all him."

"I haven't ordered yet would you share a meal with me?" Mihawk asked.

"Certainly. What would you like?" Sanji stood to go back to the kitchen.

Mihawk looked thoughtful. "He always said anything you made was the best he ever ate so what ever you make will be good."

Sanji's Marimo never said that to him so it was nice to hear it. "I'll be right back."

Twenty minutes later he returned with sea king steaks and Ren in tow with his own plate and shinai. "Can I eat with you too?" Ren asked Mihawk.

"Yes." Mihawk watched as the little boy sat his plate on the table then put his shinai against the wall and sat down. He wanted to know more about the boy. The meal was eaten in silence as the swordsman contemplated his next move.

He thought back to the time him and Roronoa fought. After his defeat he laid on the ground as Roronoa called their doctor over. The man had dropped to his knees clutching his white sword to his chest. He had been mumbling but due to how close they were Mihawk could hear him praying to the dead girl and crying for Sanji the curly browed bastard cook.

He had been planning what to do now that he would no longer have challengers. He had also stopped working for the government as they proved to be a thorn in his side. He looked to the boy who kept eyeing him.

When the meal was done Ren asked if he could show Mihawk what he knew and then if he could show him something different. Mihawk agreed and watched as the miniature Roronoa went through a few rough katas but the boy showed promise. He decided he wanted to be there when the man met his son and in the mean time he wanted to give the child what his father received - his guidance. "I have a much bigger ship and I plan to stay in the area." Mihawk explained to Sanji. "I will teach the boy while I am here."

Sanji wasn't sure how he felt about that. Mihawk wasn't exactly a kind man or teacher for that matter. Zoro had told him of his trials. But his son looked at him with pleading eyes. "As long as you train him here then yes I agree."

"I agree to that." Mihawk replied.

"Yes! I'm gonna tell Boompa!" Ren ran to the kitchen in joy.

2 Years 9 Months Old

Mihawk had come to train Ren daily. He anchored his ship next to the Baratie and set a disciplined learning schedule that Ren followed without complaint. When he felt the child was ready he carved a bokken and gave it to him but made him do the lacquer himself.

The fear and trepidation the staff and Sanji felt had faded away as the days progressed. Ren still asked about meeting Zoro almost daily but the hurt was no longer there as Sanji kept reminding him he was too little. He would just nod and throw himself back into training. Sanji saw more of his father in him every day. He had that same determination and stubbornness like he could will himself taller if he just trained hard enough.

After training Perona would come and tackle Ren to the ground putting him in a bear costume. The little boy knew it was a lost cause but he put up a fight anyway. She had fun on the Baratie torturing the staff with negative hollows especially after one found a dreaded bug and showed it to her. She loved being pampered by Sanji. The man would wait on her hand and foot but his son always came first.

The two years Perona lived with Zoro she knew he loved Sanji even though he hadn't realized it yet. It was always a topic of conversation between them. She could see now what Zoro saw in Sanji and was glad they had gotten together though she was still puzzled about Ren's birth. She had over heard Sanji and the crazy doctor talking and from what she heard Sanji who was very much male gave birth to Ren and Zoro was the father. It was due to medical testing she knew that much and he was the only man like that. She told Mihawk who didn't seem as perplexed as she was.

She was pretty peeved Zoro didn't know about his son. She started jumping on Sanji about it and using hollows to mess with him. She could get him to do anything just by asking but not tell Zoro. Perona could see how it affected Ren as he would sit on his bed with bokken across his lap holding Zoro's bounty poster. She was going to gang up with the others and get Sanji to bend or she just might take the kid herself.

2 Years 10 Months Old

Sanji couldn't take it anymore. He was hit on all sides by people pressuring him about Zoro meeting Ren. He locked himself in his room with a pack of cigarettes and a bottle of wine and thought about it rationally.

Ren was about the size of a five year old. He had already seen fights as the Baratie had been attacked by idiots before. He had even taken a frying pan and knocked one out that was sneaking up on his Boomma. Mihawk had taken him to other island and he fought kids much bigger than himself and won. Not to mention he was smart. And oh yeah something Sanji couldn't forget that they still didn't know if Ren was developing or aging faster so he might have a shorter life span anyway. Sanji also knew that the crew was chomping at the bit for the truth. No one really believed him anymore just some were willing to pretend they did.

Sanji had felt like he was losing Zoro by keeping this from him and hurting his son too. He was hurting everyone by doing this. Sanji stood knowing what to do now. Mihawk had told him before he would take the two of them to find Zoro so Sanji walked with purpose downstairs and to the training ground Mihawk had set up. Ren and the swordsman were there going through moves. "Does the offer still stand?" Sanji asked.

Mihawk stopped. "Yes it does."

"Good." Sanji said. "Then tomorrow we can set out to find Zoro. Ren you're meeting your father."

Sanji saw tears pour from his son's eyes. It was the only thing he ever really wanted and he was finally giving it to him. Sanji crouched down next to him hugging him. "You're not so little anymore. Your Dad is going to love you as will your aunties and uncles." Ren just nodded.

Sanji stood went back inside and walked to the den den mushi. He called the Sunny and waited. It was answered by his captain. "Hello."

"It's me Curly. Stay where you are if you can. I'm coming to find you." Sanji said.

"Yosh!" Luffy cried. The line then went dead and Sanji explained to Zeff and Kureha then began to pack.

3 Years Old

It had been an odd birthday party for Ren on board Mihawk's ship. All Sanji could do was make a fun meal with a cake but since they set sail his son had grinned almost the entire time even after he realized how long it would take.

The sailing had been relatively smooth just a few things here and there that the Grand Line offered. Ren had been impressed with everything he saw. When they were foolishly attacked by a bunch of idiot pirates Sanji fought them by himself and sunk their ship. It was nice for him to fight again and to show off for his son.

After Ren's birth he kept up his training because he knew he would one day return to the pirate life. Sanji had always felt equal with Zoro before and he didn't want to return and find out he was behind him. He also had to be stronger than ever to protect their son.

Sanji had been very surprised by the people who came with them. He thought it would be just Mihawk, him and Ren but no Boompa Zeff, Boomma Kureha and Auntie Ona also known as Perona came as well.

Boompa Zeff coming was a big shocker. Sanji never thought he would leave the Baratie. But at the same time Sanji should have known he would come. The Old Man loved that little boy with all he had. And if and Sanji was quite certain it would happen he and Ren stayed with the Strawhats then Zeff would have to be there to see them off.

Boomma Kureha went to give their medical history to Chopper. She also wanted to see how he was doing. She had heard the stories but she wanted to see what he had done for himself. She knew all the traveling would expand his knowledge.

Perona came for a number of reasons. She wanted to see Zoro when he saw his son for the first time. She knew Zoro would be confused as she still was but at the same time there was no denying who that boy belonged to. If for some reason Zoro denied him she would terrorize him again. Plus when things worked out she had a Zoro bear costume too. Just the thought of a cute Dad and baby bear had her going.

Sanji missed not talking to his Marimo on their anniversary but he knew he would see him and soon. He had no idea what to say or even how to begin. He held the vivre card in his hand feeling it guide him to Zoro.

3 Years 4 Months Old

Sanji had been out on deck in the early morning smoking. He had been smoking more the closer they got. He knew Zoro would be pissed. Pissed he could take but Zoro would probably hate him for what he did. He knew it would take a long time to salvage their relationship if he could.

He kept looking out over the waters with the vivre card in his hand. It kept pulling in their heading. In the distance he caught sight of a ship. He pulled out a scope and confirmed it was the Thousand Sunny. "Shit." He wasn't ready for this.

As they neared he went below deck and showered and made Ren wash. Sanji put on his best black suit with gold buttons and a blue shirt that made his eyes pop. He added a black tie, brushed his hair then trimmed his goatee and was as ready as he could be. He knew he would look different to them as his hair was still dyed black and he had become a bit more muscular but they would recognize him. He wondered how they had changed.

Ren dressed in black pants and a white shirt. He wanted to look as much like his Dad as possible. He brushed his short light green hair and attached his bokken to his hip. The smile he wore matched Uncle Luffy's pictures. He couldn't wait.

Sanji came over to his son. "I want you to wait until I get to talk to them ok?"

Ren's smile faded some. "Ok."

Sanji went out on deck with Perona and Mihawk and the large vessel was pulled up along the Sunny. He started waving and calling out to his nakama. They looked back with confusion. He knew it was odd he was with Mihawk of all people and a lot of explaining was due. "I hitched a ride." He explained.

Seeming to explain it all Franky attached a ramp to the two ships. The ghost girl and swordsman stayed back but Sanji took a step forward then gained momentum walking across the ramp. He stepped down into the grass and saw that the Sunny had been changed and modified. She was bigger and better than before. He could smell the familiar scent of home.

Sanji took in his crew. The girls, Brook and Jinbei hadn't changed much. Chopper somehow became even more adorable. Franky had a few more additions. Luffy and Usopp looked more muscular with a few new scars added. But his Zoro had changed the most. He was broader of shoulder, had muscles upon muscles and his chest and arms were covered in deep scars undoubtedly from his fight with Mihawk.

The crew was still on edge given where he came from. "Hello my beautiful flowers you are looking more radiant than ever. Marimo." Sanji sighed. "You look so handsome."

Zoro blushed a light pink behind his tan. Sanji had changed. Their distance had made them each more open and affectionate in words. He liked Sanji's black hair but he missed the blond locks he used to run his fingers through.

Neither side really knew what to say next. If he didn't have Mihawk at his back Sanji knew Luffy and the others would be jumping all over him but he did so they held back. Now seemed as good as any to reveal the truth of his absence. "I lied to you all those years ago when I left. I had to leave for a good reason. It's hard to explain so I'll just show you." He turned back and yelled. "Ren!"

The nine Strawhats saw a little boy emerge from the imposing ship to stand by Sanji's side clasping his hand. They stared in slack jawed wonder at the light green hair with golden highlights in the sun, grey piercing eyes and slightly curled eyebrow of the boy. He looked like a miniature version of their swordsman with a bokken strapped to his side. No one was more blown away than Zoro.

Nami found her voice first. "Sanji-kun why do you have a mini Zoro?"

Sanji chuckled nervously. "Hee Hee surprise." He looked on in horror as Zoro strode away to what he assumed was the boy's bunk without a word.

Ren looked up. "Daddy does that mean Dad doesn't like me?"

He held his son's hand tighter looking down at him then staring back at the door willing Zoro to come back out. "No I just have to explain things first."

The atmosphere was unbelievably tense. No one knew how this could be happening and was lost in thought until Zoro reemerged. He had a picture in one hand and strode over to the boy kneeling down. He held up the picture of him and Kuina when he was little. It took his breath away how much the child was his duplicate. He heard gasps from his nakama behind him as they saw what he saw.

Zoro looked up to his lover's visible eye. He didn't understand how it happened as he had only been with Sanji who he knew for a fact was a man. The pleading look he saw in his beloved's face told him it was true as unfathomable as it was, it was true. The World's Greatest Swordsman choked back a sob as he pulled the boy into a tight hug. He could feel little hands at the back of his neck and the sigh of relief at acceptance.

He felt heartbroken to know something so precious had been kept from him. Zoro stood with Ren in his arms looking at Sanji trying to express the pain and betrayal he felt. He took his son in to the galley to be alone with him.

Outside Sanji panicked what was Zoro going to do. He was stopped midstride to the galley by Robin's many arms. "I will keep an eye on them." She said.

"Thank you Robin-chwan." Sanji bowed his head. He was not prepared for the rubber punch he received to the face followed by rubbery limbs wrapping around him knocking him to the deck.

"You should have stayed!" Luffy sobbed. That broke the tension and everyone on deck broke into tears. Robin stayed watching both the galley and what was going on deck but the rest piled on top. Sanji received punches amidst the tears. It was how his nakama expressed themselves. He knew he would be forgiven.

Inside the galley Zoro had sat the little boy sat down on the table. "What's your name?"

"Ren."

"It means lotus or love right?" Zoro asked.

"Right. Daddy said he named me that because I was made from love." Ren explained.

Zoro slumped on the bench. He took in the features of his son. He wished he knew about him. He wished Sanji had told him. He had a million questions rolling around his head but those could wait. He held the little hands in his own large calloused ones and looked into grey eyes. "It's true. Me and your Daddy love each other very much."

"Then don't be mad at him Dad. Daddy said we couldn't tell you because you had your dream and I was too little to be out here but now I'm big and you beat Uncle Mihawk." Ren said.

Uncle Mihawk huh? Zoro rolled that one around and filed it away for further explanation. He bowed his head forehead touching the back of his hands still holding Ren's hands. "I'm sorry I didn't know." He began to cry at the heartache of all those years lost. "I'm sorry."

A little head rested against his. "It's ok Dad. I love you."

The meetings and reunions had been a tearful event. Chopper had been ecstatic to see his Doctorine with those who knew her saying their greetings. Even though they knew his illness was a lie they were impressed with how healthy Zeff looked.

Sanji stood in the middle of Sunny's deck with Mihawk, Kureha and Zeff beside him. Zoro sat against the mast hugging his son to him. Perona sat next to him. The meeting was all she hoped for. The rest of the Strawhats sat in front of Sanji waiting for him to explain what had happened years ago.

"I'm sorry for lying and putting you all through so much crap." Sanji began. "I guess I should start at the beginning. As you know I was born a Vinsmoke. When I was deemed a failure Judge faked my death and locked me in a cage. What no one knows is that Dr. Vegapunk came to visit one day and saw me. He asked about doing an experiment and Judge agreed. I was taken to a surgical room and something was put in me. I didn't know what at the time. Then Reiju helped me escape."

Everyone was following so Sanji continued. "When I was sixteen I started messing around with the dish boy. I got sick and the Old Man took me to quite a few doctors before one did an ultrasound. Boy were we surprised. It turned out Vegapunk transplanted a woman's complete reproductive system and hooked it all up to work on a man. I found out that day I was pregnant. We talked." He gestured to Zeff. "And we decided to terminate it which I hated but it seemed necessary. After that I became all about the ladies but you know how I zealous I get. I never once looked at another man that way until I met Zoro."

Zoro smiled and Sanji was renewed that they could get past this. "When we were younger all we did was but heads but after we were separated things were a little easier. I knew the consequences but I couldn't think of not being with the Marimo. I enforced condom use but when something is meant to happen it does. I left because I couldn't risk having a baby out here and I couldn't hold anyone back from their dreams."

"Why would Vegapunk do that?" Chopper asked.

"Me and Boomma." Sanji stopped as everyone turned to Kureha with crazy smiles at her nickname. "Anyway we talked about it and the Vinsmokes are all about strength right? Their raid suites protect them for the most part but what would happen it they lost an arm or an organ was damaged? Vegapunk used that drive to his advantage and suggested implanting something so foreign to see if it would work. Before they could confirm it did I was out of there but it worked. It's not quite the same as if I was born this way but it works."

Zoro cleared his throat. "What about… you know… girl stuff that happens every month?"

What a caveman Sanji thought. "We think it must get absorbed."

Luffy pouted. "But why didn't you tell us?"

"Would you honestly have let me go if you knew?" Sanji asked.

"Maybe." Luffy replied.

"Zoro would you have let me go?" Sanji turned to him.

"No." Zoro replied and pulled Ren tighter. The little boy had fallen asleep in his father's arms after all the hubbub.

"See there you have it. There's uh something else too." Sanji pointed to Ren then covered his ears with his hands Zoro got the hint and put one hand over the boy's ears the other already muffled by his father's chest. "You may have noticed he's bigger than a three year old he's about the size of a five year old. He's done things younger than he should have. So we're not sure if he is developing faster or aging faster than he should." He saw the looks of comprehension.

Sanji shrugged. "That's everything. I am truly sorry for lying to all of you especially you Zoro but I had to. I have pictured what Ren's life would have been like growing up on the ship so many times. I know he would have been happy. He has grown up happy and loved though. He's had opportunities I don't think he would have had otherwise. Uncle Mihawk's been training him for the past few months." Sanji saw confused reactions to the Uncle Mihawk statement. "Marimo our son has improved so much you're going to be really proud of him. Ren's used to a big family. He's used to yelling and fighting so Captain if it's alright with you we would like to stay."

Luffy jumped up. "Yosh! All of us are back together and we have another nakama awesome! We should have a feast."

Sanji laughed that was his captain. Ren had stirred in the excitement and looked around. Sanji looked to him. "Stay with Dad while me and Boompa make lunch okay. I'll talk to you after we eat." Ren nodded and stayed on Zoro's lap.

Kureha and Chopper went off to the infirmary happily chatting. Perona ran off to Mihawk's ship to get the matching bear costumes. Zeff and Sanji went into the galley to prepare the feast. Ren jumped up now that he had an audience. "Dad look what Uncle Mihawk showed me." He pulled the bokken from the loop on his belt and began to move around the open area. With practiced yet still ungraceful movements he swung it to an invisible opponent.

Mihawk stood back in his teacher's role watching the boy's movements. In ten years time he knew the boy could be a force to be reckoned with. He had picked his student well and would miss the time they spent together. He had a feeling he would see him again. Mihawk watched as Roronoa's face lit up taking in everything the little boy did. He could still see hurt in the new father's eye from missing so much of his life.

The Strawhats watched Ren. Luffy and Usopp clapping away. Franky hiding his tears and Brook working on a new song in his head. Jinbei and the girls marveled at how Zoro like he was.

The feast was a crazy affair. Perona had managed to fit Ren into his bear costume and used negative hollows and the other crew members to wrestle Zoro into his. She made them both keep them on during the meal. Laughter could be heard far from the ship by the bewildered sea life. Inside the galley was the chaos that Sanji missed. He watched as Ren fit in perfectly yelling, laughing and running around. He even helped his Uncle Luffy to steal food by distracting the others.

After lunch Zeff put some of them to work cleaning the dishes to give Sanji and Zoro time to talk. Once Sanji made sure Ren was occupied and taken care of he went with Zoro to his bedroom. "Franky made me my own room a little after you left."

It was a simple room with a bed big enough for two people, a dresser to the side of it and a locker for clothes built into the wall. Zoro had put the picture of him and Kuina back up attached to the wall. He also had a few pictures of him and Sanji that they had managed to take over the years. "It's nice." Sanji said.

Zoro set his sword against the wall and pulled the bear costume down leaving himself bare chested. He sat heavily on the bed. "I wish you would have told me."

"I know." Sanji sat behind Zoro on his knees. He caressed over the warm tan skin he loves so much of the swordsman's back feeling the still flawless skin. He leaned over his Marimo's shoulder to see the new scars Mihawk left. Zoro leaned back into his touch. "Do you forgive me?"

Zoro reached around pulling Sanji to face him. "Do you promise not to lie or hold anything back again?"

Sanji put his hands on the sides of Zoro's face pulling him close. He pressed their foreheads together and looked into his eye. "I promise." He gave the other man a chaste kiss. "I really missed this."

"Me too." Zoro kissed Sanji back. It quickly deepened and in it they expressed the love and longing they held for each other. Before long their touch was frantic causing clothes to be shed and they quickly made up for lost time.

Emerging from Zoro's room they were greeted with cheers from their nakama. "What?" Sanji asked annoyed.

"Nothing. Nothing" Usopp said. "He just won't be so grumpy anymore."

"Oi." Zoro said indignantly. "I haven't been that bad."

"Silly Zoro." Laughed Luffy.

"I almost felt bad for the marines." Franky added.

"Since Cook-san left you have been rather… tense." Robin threw in.

Zoro's become rather red in embarrassment he saw Sanji's red too and staying silent in all of this. "Can we just drop it?"

Before any one has a chance to say anything Ren runs up. "Dad where's your costume?"

Zoro flares an even brighter red and tries to sputter a response but Sanji saves him. "Dad was a messy eater and got it dirty."

"Oh ok." Ren turns. "Auntie Ona I'm taking it off." He runs off as Perona chases him in her ghost form both laughing. Luffy and Usopp join in on the fun.

Sanji gives him time to exhaust himself a bit then sits Ren down at the kitchen table. Zoro and Zeff are with him. Kureha is still with Chopper and Mihawk and Perona are sipping tea on deck. "Son." Sanji begins. "We're going to live on the Thousand Sunny now with Dad and all your other uncles and aunties okay?"

Ren nods enthusiastically. "Awesome Daddy!"

"Uncle Mihawk and Auntie Ona are going to leave and go back home since they haven't been home in about a year." Sanji starts with the easiest news first.

Ren deflates a bit. "Dad can teach me right? And when I'm bigger I can go show Uncle Mihawk what I learned."

"Yeah that's right. And Boompa and Boomma are going back to the Baratie so we won't see them for a long time." Sanji explains.

"Boompa… Boomma… but why?" Ren whines.

"Because Boompa has to run his restaurant and Boomma has to take care of people. As a Strawhat we'll be sailing all over the world Boompa and Boomma have to stay in one place." Sanji did not look forward to this he can see Ren looking from him to Zeff in confusion and hurt.

"It's ok Baby Eggplant. I'll keep Daddy's vivre card so I will always be able to find you and him and you will always know where to find me. You need to be with Dad. He's going to love you and teach you. It's ok." Zeff reassured him.

All of them can see the heartache the little boy is fighting with. He has his head bowed and twisting his fingers around each other. His little feet are kicking the air as sniffles are heard.

Zoro feels the weight of responsibility heavy on his shoulders. Not only does he now have a son but the first thing he is doing is taking him away from part of his family. He looks to Sanji and sees his lover struggling as well. He's not sure what to do. So he does the Luffy thing. He picks up Ren and passes him to Sanji then he hugs them both. Father and son begin to cry. Zoro looks over to Zeff and pulls him over too. Three generations are crying and Zoro feels like it's his fault.

Come bed time Ren is feeling better. He's gotten to know his aunties and uncles now. He's still not sure of all of them but he does like them. There are just like in all of Daddy's stories. He's sitting next to Uncle Chopper and Uncle Luffy while Uncle Usopp is telling a story. So far they are his favorites of his nakama. Uncle Nami likes to hit people for no good reason in his book. Uncle Brook is kinda creepy and Uncle Franky is just too loud. Auntie Robin and Uncle Jinbei are too quiet.

Sanji comes back from Mihawk's ship with their bags. "Ren it's time for bed." His son looks up. "Do you want to sleep in the boy's bunks or with me and Dad?"

Ren looks around. He's never shared a room with anyone besides Daddy. He thinks it would be cool to share with his uncles. "The boy's bunks."

"Ok. Come on you need to put on pajamas. Say goodnight." Sanji stands by the door to the bunks as Ren goes around saying goodnight.

Ren bows to Mihawk then hugs Perona, Zeff and Kureha. He asks if they will still be there in the morning and they reply yes.

Zoro follows Ren and Sanji to the bunks to watch their nightly routine. He wants to learn everything about his son. He could already see the admiration shinning in his son's eyes when he looks at him. He wants to be the Dad the kid already think of him as.

A few of the others trickle in as Ren is changing and they jump in their bunks. Sanji hugs Ren kisses him on the forehead then put him in bed. He then begins a sea story. Zoro watches as he captures Ren's full attention. He also notices how the others are listening in as well. When he's done Sanji stands kisses Ren again and whispers "I love you" in his ear. Ren whispers the same back.

Zoro feels another pang of what he missed out on but he's proud of what his lover has done. Sanji raised a great kid he sees that. As Sanji walks away Zoro bends over and hugs Ren tightly. "Goodnight my son." He feels elated saying the word.

Sanji and Zoro retire to Zoro's room now their room. They striped to their boxers and lay in bed face to face holding each other murmuring endearments and sharing kisses. As they were drifting off the door opened and Ren walked in holding his whale plush and a sleepy Usopp behind him. Sanji looked up. "What's wrong?"

Ren didn't want to say how he was feeling in front of his Dad. "Um… well… you know it's different here… I don't know where things are… Boompa's not here… it's dark and I can't find things… um."

Sanji waved his son over lifting the blanket. "Dad was hoping you would sleep with us anyway." Ren smiled brightly and jumped in bed snuggling between the two men. Usopp saluted and closed the door behind him. Zoro gave Sanji a quizzical look and Sanji mouthed "scared."

Ren was on his side with his face buried against Sanji's chest. Sanji wrapped his arm around the little boy and they both closed their eyes. Zoro looked at them in the dark and again felt how much he missed out on. He had been feeling lost multiple times throughout the day. He didn't know how to act or what to say in front of his son. He would just watch Sanji and do as he did until he figured it out. Zoro lightly brushed a large hand over the little boy's head seeing a small smile in response. He rested his hand on Sanji's hip. His lover opened his eyes leaned over and kissed him. Zoro felt a victory in that moment. He had made his small family happy.

3 Years 4 Months Old

The next morning Mihawk and his small group was set to set sail returning back to the Baratie. Ren was heartbroken looking back and forth between the two groups. He knew this had to happen. his Daddy told him but he didn't want it. He didn't understand why he couldn't have his whole family together.

Mihawk stepped in front of Ren and Sanji. "When he is old enough I would like to train him again." Mihawk looked away. "And you can always come to visit before then. I would like to make sure my successor is staying sharp and teaching my pupil correctly."

"Sap." Sanji said. "Thank you for both offers. And thank you for bringing us."

Mihawk stilled as the little boy hugged his legs. He bent down rubbing a hand over his back. "Tell Dad he better pick you out a proper sword when you are older or he will have to answer to me." Ren nodded then let go and bowed.

Zoro bowed too. "Thank you for training my son and helping my family get here."

Mihawk nodded then turned around and left to his ship. The emotional scene was chipping away at him and he refused to give in.

Next to say goodbye was Perona. She handed both bear costume off to Zoro. "You have to stay cute and don't let these two be idiots." She picked up Ren hugging him to her.

"I'm not cute Auntie Ona." He grumbled. "I'll take care of Dad and Daddy."

"Good. And Zoro if you treat him bad remember the things I can do to you." She gave Ren a last hug and set him down returning to the ship.

Dr. Kureha had already said her goodbye to Chopper and the others. She turned to Ren. "You have to listen to Chopper now." Ren nodded with tears in his eyes. "Don't worry we'll see each other again." She hugged and kissed the little boy passing him over to Zeff.

Zeff was fighting to stay strong for his grandson but that boy was his weakness. "Baby Eggplant when you find All Blue you have to let me know so I can come see it too." Ren nodded his face buried in Boompa's shirt and arms latched around his neck. "You can always come visit when you can. You can always come back and live with me if you don't like it out here but you have to try to have fun and find your own dream and be good to Dad and Daddy. Ok?" He was only answered with a broken sob.

Zeff passed Ren over to Sanji and the three shared a hug sniffling all around. Zeff pulled Zoro to the side after he broke away. "You may be stronger than me and younger than me but if you ever treat either of them bad I will find you and kick your ass all over the ocean.

Zoro scoffed. "I would never hurt them."

Zeff gave a firm nod then started to walk away. Kureha gave him a slap on the back. "Come on Old Man let's go home."

Then it was just the Strawhats left on the Sunny. Sanji still hugged a crying Ren fighting back his own tears. Luffy took in the sight it was a good thing he had Sanji back and Ren now but his nakama were sad. He took off his straw hat and sat it on the boys head, stretched his arms out and without warning pulled all his nakama into a group hug around father and son. The sounds of crying were replaced with groans and laughter. Luffy let everyone go laughing excitably. "C'mon Ren let's go play!"

Ren squealed with laughter jumping down and ran after Luffy, Usopp and Chopper. The others went back to their task. Sanji leaned against Zoro as the swordsman wrapped his arm around the cook's waist. Zoro still feels like he took part of Ren's family away but he now feels like he is giving him freedom only the seas can give and a family as crazy as him and Sanji. He thinks that maybe he can be the father Ren thinks he is.

 **I had fun writing this. If there is interest I can keep going with it. I already have a few story ideas. Thanks again for reading** **J**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all the love you have given my story! Here is part 3. I am working on a part 4.**

Surprise Part 3

3 Years 4 Months old

Ren was lonely. It had been a few days since his Boomma and Boompa left with his auntie and uncle. His Daddy had been busy cooking and the kitchen wasn't set up so he could help. He had thought about doing something with his Dad but he was always lifting weights far too big or napping. His Dad had tried to talk to him alone but it was always awkward and never went very far.

Ren really only knew his Daddy on the ship. He knew the others from stories but hadn't had much time to talk to them. He would play with some of them at times but didn't want to bother anyone. He had learned from an early age not to bother someone while they were working. He was never yelled at but they would get frustrated with him so he stopped. At his home on the Baratie he always had something to do here he didn't.

The little boy sat in the galley at the table while his Daddy worked on yet another feast for the crew. "Daddy what am I supposed to do here?"

"What do you mean?" Sanji asked as he turned around.

"Well at home I trained with Uncle Mihawk and I helped you and Boompa and I played with Auntie Ona and I played with the kids who came with their mommies and daddies and Boomma was teaching me letters and numbers. Here I don't know what to do?" Ren explained.

Sanji saw a hint of sadness in his child's eyes. He knew the truth was more that he was homesick as Ren was sticking close to him after the first day after the initial excitement wore off. It had been okay on Mihawk's ship he had meeting his Dad to look forward too plus he had all the people he usually spent his days with. On the Sunny most everyone was still a stranger. "You can still help me. We just need to have Uncle Franky build a step stool. I need to have a talk with your Dad he needs to be training you like he said he would."

Sanji thought for a bit. There was a ton of teachers on board they just didn't know it yet. He smiled at his son. "Sorry I've been a bit busy. I've been making up for all the time I was away. I'm really glad we're home." He saw the slightly confused look. "We have two homes now and a really big family."

Sanji sat at the table with Ren. "I have an idea. You need to start going to school."

Ren was confused and a little annoyed. He had heard from the older kids that school was boring. He gestured around. "There is no school here."

Sanji picked him up and carried him out on deck. Most everyone was outside as it was nice out with the sun close to setting. Sanji looked around. He found Nami and Robin relaxing in sun chairs. He pointed to the raven haired beauty. "Auntie Robin can teach you how to read and when you get older she can teach you about history. We'll have to get kids books at some point but she's really smart I know she would be a good teacher." He pointed to the orange haired angel. "Auntie Nami is smart too. She can teach you about maps and weather. You don't have your father's horrible sense of direction but in case we get separated on an island I want you to be able to find your way back."

That sounded a bit boring to Ren but if his Daddy thought it was a good idea he would do it. "Ok I guess. "

Sanji saw the captain, sharpshooter and doctor fishing he pointed to them. "They can teach you new games and how to fish and Uncle Usopp loves to tell stories plus he could teach you how to draw." Sanji thought more. "Uncle Brook could teach you about music. Of course Dad needs to start your training back up."

That sounded much more fun to Ren. "Ok I can do that."

Sanji walked with Ren on his hip over to the mikan trees and sat down putting the boy in his lap. He had picked up on the fact that Ren would be scared but wouldn't admit it. Sanji knew it was the environment he grew up in that made him think he had to hide it. He hoped being on the Sunny would open him up that he could show fear but rise above it. "It's ok to be …"

"I'm not scared!" Ren huffed crossing his little arms and pouting.

Sanji ruffled the boy's light green hair. "I was going to say hesitant to spend any time alone with our nakama. But you know they are great people. All of our Baratie family is still there and we can visit them one day but I want you to get to know our nakama and I want you to explore the ship you can go anywhere."

Ren thought for a moment. He still wasn't sure about some of the people and he was worried about some of the dark places on the ship. "Can you go with me?"

"Of course I will." Sanji said. "I'll take you everywhere on the ship. I haven't been here in a long time so I need to see all the changes."

"Good. Thanks Daddy." Ren hugged Sanji tightly grateful his Daddy always made him feel special.

"Why don't we go exploring tomorrow after breakfast. Tonight you can help me with dinner." Sanji picked his son back up and walked to the boy's bunk room where Ren's things were.

"Daddy why are we here?" Ren asked as his father stood him up on the floor.

"The galley isn't set up for you to help but I have an idea." Sanji dug through Ren's bag and pulled out one of Sanji's old t-shirts that he wore when he was younger that Ren took to wearing as pajamas. It was big and hung well past Ren's knees but it would serve as a perfect apron. He put it over Ren's head then removed the boy's shoes. "Now you can sit on the counter and help."

Ren was in awe. He knew sitting on the counter was a huge no no. Really touching the counter with anything other than clean hands could get him in trouble. It was okay in the upstairs kitchen but the restaurant's kitchen that was strictly enforced. He knew his Daddy really wanted him to help.

Back in the kitchen Sanji sat Ren on the counter and handed him the rolls to coat with butter and honey. Sanji kept two aside for Zoro so they would only get butter no honey. Sanji put the finishing touches on the meal then pulled out platters. Ren helped him plate the food adding garnishes. Sanji sat Ren down and the little boy sat the table while his father carried the platters over. "Why don't you go call everyone."

"Okay." Ren stepped out the door. He wasn't sure what to do. He saw a dinner bell up high too far for his reach. "Um dinner's ready." He had said it slightly above a normal speaking voice yet it caught his uncle's attention. Luffy jumped from his seat at the figure head and started running yelling about food which caught the other's attention. Before the little boy knew it he had most of the men running his way. With a squeak he jumped to the side as the crew poured in.

Ren had been trying to sleep in the boy's bunk at night while his Daddy and Dad slept in their room. He had slept in different rooms from his Daddy most of his life and while on the Baratie that was fine. Sometimes in the early morning or if he had a bad dream he would slip into Daddy or Boompa's bed and cuddle. If they went somewhere overnight and slept somewhere else Ren preferred to sleep with his Daddy. He could admit to himself that he was scared but would deny it if anyone else suggested it. He got used to Uncle Mihawk's ship but the Thousand Sunny was still new to him.

In the boy's bunk room there were new sounds Ren had not gotten used to. Such as random sleep talking or even shouting. There were even a few rubbery limbs that had smacked him while their owner slept on. He was ok with that it was the odd creaking the ship did at times that scared him. It wasn't anything he knew and it would wake him up every time. He would slip from bed and quietly walk to his Daddy and Dad's room open the door and slid into bed by his Daddy. He loved his Dad but his Daddy was his comfort, his constant.

He had woken up this time due to a bad dream. He had it before and it creeped him out more than anything. He grabbed his whale plush and walked to his Daddy quickly. He jumped in bed shaking Sanji's shoulder. "Daddy."

"Wha' lay down." Sanji said sleepily. Zoro propped himself up on an elbow to see what was going on.

"But Daddy I had that dream." Ren insisted.

"Ok come on." Sanji got up picked up Ren and walked to the bathroom.

Zoro was confused to say the least. He got up and followed them. He watched as Sanji started filling the bath tub then stripped Ren and started scrubbing him clean with a wash rag and soap. Once done he poured a bucket of water over his head then put him in the tub. The swordsman watched as they went about it quietly neither having to say a word. He felt more left out than ever.

After about twenty minutes of Ren swimming around in the water Sanji asked, "Better?" The boy nodded stood up with his arms raised and Sanji pulled him from the water and began to dry him. He put him back in his pajamas and carried him to bed.

Zoro followed. The three of them got back in bed with Ren in the middle. His two loved ones went quickly to sleep cuddled against each other as Zoro felt an ache in his heart. He had no idea what just happened only that his son had a bad dream and Sanji knew how to fix it. Neither had felt the need to include him they just went about their way. He didn't want to take away what they had but he wished he knew how long it would be before his son went to him when something was wrong and he could fix it. He wanted to know how long it would be before they could communicate with just a few words. Honestly he just wanted to know how long it would be before he could actually have a conversation with his son without getting a confused or bored look in response to his rambling attempt.

Zoro had been feeling lost numerous times. He thought he had an angle to learn how to be a dad. He thought watching Sanji would be the easiest way but he realized that father and son had a way to interact that let no others in as they had been together since Ren's birth. They could anticipate the other and read the other. They had memories Zoro would never know. Things that seemed insignificant to them or things they just failed to share but had built up a strong relationship between the two. Up until a few days ago Ren's entire life had been without him. He felt like he kept reaching out only to grasp smoke

It had hurt Zoro when he would awake in the morning and find Ren cuddled to Sanji's side. He had only slept between them twice now and both times put there by his Daddy. Zoro hoped he would find his footing soon and no longer feel left out. He wanted what the two of them had.

The next morning Zoro woke up alone which was normal for all the years Sanji was gone but since he was back it was new and off putting. He felt the Cook's side of the bed and it was cold. Part of him felt like Sanji was still gone though the more rational side knew his lover was back just left the bed without waking him or giving him a morning kiss. It brought up thoughts that had been running through his head recently. He had been feeling left out of his son's life, now he felt left out of the Cook's life.

Zoro knew it was irrational to think that way. His partner loved him he knew that for a fact. Maybe the swordsman reasoned he had just been deep asleep and the other man had tried to wake him but couldn't so he left. He remembered back to the times before Sanji left. When they slept together he was like the dead. The crew had always nagged him he could sleep through anything which was partially true. His naps were always more a form of meditation. He would use that time to reach out with his senses and Haki to the world around him so at night he was tired. Having his lover beside him relaxed him and let him slip into a deep slumber. Zoro wondered if he was returning to that state of comfort.

Either way he dressed and strapped his swords to his hip. He walked out of the bedroom to the galley following the smells of pancakes cooking. He wanted to talk to Sanji to find out what last night had been about. His son had obviously been bothered by something and somehow the bath helped. He needed to know why.

Before he even reached the galley he could hear father and son laughing loudly. He opened the door and saw Sanji at the stove expertly flipping pancakes as Ren clapped happily asking for him to do it even higher. His Daddy complied and flipped the last one where it barely missed the ceiling in its turn. The little boy roared with laughter then returned back to squashing berries for toppings.

Zoro thought about leaving but the other two turned to him with big grins of their faces.

"Hi Marimo." Sanji said.

"Hi Dad!" Ren waved as he sat on the counter in Sanji's old shirt. "Come lookit. Oh wait you don't like cooking nevermind."

Zoro felt like that was a huge invitation. "No I like cooking. I can cook some things. What did you want to show me?"

Ren held up a handful of yellow berries that had a curly vines attached to the stem. He burst out laughing. "It looks like Daddy."

Zoro pulled one of the vines and held it up to Sanji's face he saw the twitch of annoyance but continued anyway. He laughed with his son. "It does look like Daddy."

"Oh no." Sanji said pulling the pancakes from the stove. "You two are not going to gang up on me."

Ren leaned over trying to wrap an arm over Zoro's shoulder in a sign of comradery but failing. "But it's fun."

Zoro wrapped an arm around the little boy delighted. "Yeah Cook."

Sanji shot forward and Zoro went to block only to realize Sanji began tickling Ren. He thought yet again how much Sanji had changed. Ren squirmed and giggled breathlessly at the onslaught. When Sanji stopped Ren turned to his Dad and tried to tickle the swordsman. Zoro had never been ticklish but went along with it as it made his son and partner happy. Both were laughing as he pretended to laugh and move but never leaving the boy's side.

Sanji knew every inch of Zoro's skin and how it would react to his touch so he knew Zoro wasn't ticklish and was just doing it for Ren. It thrilled him to have this moment just the three of them. He let it go on for a bit then said "Alright back to work."

They continued on finishing up the meal then sat the table. Ren called the crew and everyone came tumbling in and dug in. Zoro had felt much better during that meal.

Sanji had every intention of showing Ren around the ship after he finished cleaning up from breakfast but Luffy had other ideas. Their captain decided Ren needed to play with them and drug the little boy outside where they played on the swing and slide then moved to the grass playing with Ren's toys. Sanji was happy his nakama had taken to his son so quickly.

When Sanji was done in the kitchen he went to the bathroom. Chopper had made a pleasant smelling concoction to strip the black dye from his hair. He took his clothes off wet his hair then began to scrub through the wet strands with the concoction. He could see the black around his fingers. He rinsed out his hair then went back at it again until the black was gone. He leaned over to the mirror and checked only to see his blond hair back. It had been years of having the black hair and he missed his natural hair color. He knew Zoro missed it too as he made a few remarks over the days that he had been back.

Sanji reached out using observation Haki saw his son was still playing and decided a bath would be nice. He filled the tub and sank down. He lit up a cigarette then fully relaxed inhaling his favorite poison.

Zoro had been looking for Sanji and found him in the water. He considered trying to talk to him another time but the blond, and he was very happy to see he was back to blond, was a bit trapped so he took the opportunity. "Hey." Zoro sat down at the side of the tub and rested against the wall.

"Hey. Wanna join me?" Sanji asked.

"No. I want to talk." Zoro said.

Sanji considered the other man's tone and body language. Zoro was clearly upset about something. He had a feeling he knew what it was about. "Ok. I'm listening."

"What was last night about?" Zoro asked.

Sanji considered playing dumb for a moment to irk the swordsman but decided against it. "Ren had a bad dream and bathing is the only way to set his mind at ease."

That didn't help Zoro at all. "Yeah but why?"

Sanji shivered involuntarily at the memory. "Ok so you know I hate bugs. I hate all things buggy. Well Ren is worse always has been. A little after we set sail with Mihawk we stopped at this island. It wasn't much, no village to speak of but a good little forest. We got out to get supplies and so Mihawk could stretch. He got to show off his bigger feats to Ren and sliced down half of the forest in the process. Anyway I was walking through the forest with Ren beside me. He tripped over a fallen tree and landed in this mud puddle. It started moving Marimo. There were tons of bugs in the puddle and started crawling all over him. I froze until he started crying and screaming. I picked him up and jumped in a nearby lake washing him off. He's had nightmares since then but they're getting better. He always feels better after a bath." Sanji finished his cigarette and put it out.

That made sense to Zoro. "That's good to know."

Sanji reached out to Zoro and held his hand. "Is that all you wanted to know?"

Zoro shook his head and Sanji could see that hurt look again. He had seen it a few times since Zoro met his son and he thought it was going away but he was wrong. "If there is anything you want to know all you have to do is ask."

Zoro looked away and pulled his hand back the resentment he thought was buried reared up. "I shouldn't have to ask. I should have been there."

Sanji stepped out of the water and wrapped a towel around himself. He sat down next to Zoro leaning against him. "I'm sorry my love. I know I can never make it up but I will try."

Zoro let out a resigned sigh. He still felt hurt but the anger was leaving. It didn't mean it wouldn't come back but for now it was gone. He put an arm around Sanji and pulled him close. "I know. It just… hurts. I just… don't leave me out any longer. I feel like there is this huge gulf between me and him and it feels that way with you at times."

Sanji swallowed hard fighting the surge of emotions. He turned to Zoro hugging him tightly. "I promise I'll do better. I'll share as many stories as I remember and include you in all things. I can't lose you. And don't worry our son will come around once he gets to know you better. He already loves you."

"He loves the person in your stories." Zoro replied releasing the hug.

"Yeah well they are all true. He knows the good and bad parts of you. I left out our intimate times but he knows everything else." Sanji explained.

"Ok. Then you need to do the same for me. Tell me everything that happened since you left and everything about our son." Zoro said with that look of unwavering determination.

"Deal."

After their little heart to heart in the bathroom Sanji dressed and went back on deck to check on Ren. His son and Chopper were sitting next to each other on the swing sailing through the air a little high for Sanji. He trusted the others to catch him if he fell though. Next to them Luffy had turned himself in to his own swing. He had his rubbery arms over the tree and hands under his legs swinging back and forth. Sanji shook his head only on this ship would he find people as crazy as that.

"Are you having fun?" Sanji asked.

Ren laughed then launched off the swing on an upswing. "Daddy catch."

Sanji caught the boy who was still laughing though his father was near a freak out. "You're gonna be the death of me you have to be more careful."

Three chimed in with a "sorry" his son, captain and doctor. Sanji gave the adults a glare which caused them to look sheepish. He knew his little boy's jump wasn't the first time. He would have to watch what they taught him.

"Daddy! What did you do?" Ren asked loudly.

The call drew a few of his other nakama around. "What do you mean?" Sanji asked.

"Your hair. Why's it different?" Ren ran his little hands through his father's hair.

"This is what I was born with." Sanji explained.

"Sanji-kun you look like yourself again." Nami exclaimed.

"Thank you my beautiful Nami-swan!" Sanji replied in a modest swoon with Ren still on his hip.

Robin gave a small smile. "A certain someone is probably happier now."

Sanji smiled. "Yes he is."

"There was a reason I made Zo-bro his own room." Franky said as quietly as he could which came out more like Robin's volume still audible to those around him.

Usopp shivered. "Yeah he started talking in his sleep when you left. Sometimes it was really personal stuff." Usopp blushed along with Franky making Sanji think of all the things Zoro could say. "But it wasn't just that. The longer he would go without talking to you or getting a letter and he would get real dark and it would be all the things he would do to our worst enemies."

"Oh." Sanji said.

They saw how Sanji went quiet and still and Ren looked at all of them confused. "It's ok little bro." Franky placed his little hand on Ren's back making his eyes go wide. "Your Dad just really missed your Daddy and his blond hair."

After dinner once everyone was fed and calmer Sanji began to explain his life after leaving the Sunny years ago. He started by telling of the ships he got rides from then jumped to the part he knew some of his nakama would be happy to hear. "I met this man called Jonno who had a flying airship."

"Did he have devil fruit powers?" Luffy asked.

"What was the engine like?" Franky asked.

Sanji laughed he knew they would be thrilled. He could hear Franky and Usopp quietly talking to each other over plans. "There was a boat with an air balloon attached. He kept it filled with hot air from a stove and guided it with a rudder. Our speed was dependent on how fast the wind was." Franky and Usopp put their heads back together and mumbled some more. "Then he took me to the Baratie and I stayed there until I came here."

"He didn't notice you were pregnant?" Robin asked.

Sanji blushed remembering their conversation. "Ah… yes… he did. He thought I was a girl hiding as a man. So I let him think that." Sanji saw Zoro smirking. He could imagine what he was thinking.

"Did you wear a dress?" Luffy innocently asked.

Sanji wanted to kick him then and there but held back. "Um… well… yes. But only because I was huge by then and me and the old man had to go to an island to get baby supplies and ask how to take care of a baby! It was only once dammit!" Zoro's smirk grew Sanji wanted to kick him now.

The questions started flying "did you wear a wig" and "what color was the dress" and "did you make a pretty girl?" Sanji threw his hands up in despair. He just had to tell them.

Sanji looked to Ren who was smiling happily next to his Dad. Sanji knew he would wear hundreds of dresses if it meant keeping his angel safe. "Anyway! That's where we met Boomma sorry Kureha and convinced her to help. She put me on bed rest right away and I was threatened with having both legs broken if I didn't listen so I did. Not long after I went into labor and had Ren." He looked to Zoro. "Marimo remember our three year anniversary?" Zoro nodded. "The reason I was a mess was I just had Ren a few hours earlier."

Understanding dawned on Zoro. He hadn't forgotten that call. Sanji had been crying and completely honest in everything he felt for him. He had even asked if they had a son what would Zoro want his name to be. He had said he would want Sanji to name him. It seemed like an odd call at the time. Zoro just thought Sanji had been overwhelmed and drunk at that time. Sanji's mind tended to drift to odd topics when he was drinking so Zoro dismissed it but for some reason the memory always hung around. "I remember it all. You did pick a good name. Ren is a perfect name. It makes even more sense now."

That night as the two fathers lay in bed Sanji told Zoro more. "That morning I started feeling pains. At first I thought Ren might be in trouble but Boomma said, I mean Kureha sorry it's hard to break the habit, she said that it was time. After that it was a chaos and I don't remember much because she drugged me but I do remember her putting this tiny baby on my chest. Me and the old man held him there until she was done stitching me up. The old geezer gave our son his first bath to get all the crap off him. I was out of it until that night when I called you. I missed you so much. I really wished you had been there."

Zoro wished the same but knew they couldn't change the past they could only move forward. After all they were on a ship full of dreamers always living in the moment and looking ahead to the future. They only had to look back when it came and slapped them in the face. This would never be one of those times.

Ren was feeling a little more comfortable around the ship so while his Daddy worked on lunch he decided to explore. He clutched his whale Laboon in one hand just for safe keeping he told himself.

He first went to the infirmary where Boomma's son Chopper was writing in a journal. He stood in the doorway until the reindeer acknowledged him. "Hi Ren! Are you hurt?"

The little boy shook his head. "No. I just wanted to say hi. I'm exploring."

"Awesome!" Chopper jumped up and pulled Ren inside where he started to show off his pride and joy.

Ren wasn't sure what most of the words were. He had heard Boomma say them before but he just nodded and smiled as the doctor babbled. There were a few fun things he got to see and Chopper's swivel chair was fun to spin on. After a few minutes Ren told Chopper that he was going to explore more but he wanted to play again.

Ren went further in where the workshops were. It was well lit in there but his Daddy told him that explosion were common place down there. He had a feeling his Daddy scared him on purpose but he couldn't shake the small fear of the place. The smells were strange to him and strong to his nose.

He heard Franky singing as he worked on a new weapon. Usopp was close by working on something else. They saw him.

"Hey little bro." Frank said.

"Hi Ren" Usopp said.

Ren puffed up his chest forgetting to be afraid. "I'm exploring."

"Come in." Usopp gestured to a seat near them both.

Ren came in looking around as he made his way to the seat. It wasn't scary after all. He watched them work as he asked questions. They loved having someone else interested in their work.

Franky had an idea and quickly began to craft a train car for Ren. "This is a sea train I'm making." He then told the small boy about the trains and Water Seven. Ren had heard from his Daddy about that place but he knew Uncle Franky lived there. He listened as he watched Franky's hands move quickly until a train car was made.

Uncle Franky handed it to him. "Thanks Uncle Franky!" Ren said.

"You can use my paints to paint it." Usopp said.

Ren turned to him. "Thanks Uncle Usopp."

Usopp started laughing. "I just thought of something funny. Aren't uncles supposed to teach the nephews all the fun stuff?"

Franky smiled. "Yeah we are."

Usopp shot from his seat. "Just a moment." Then ran out the door. In a few minutes he ran back with a small bag and a small slingshot he handed both to Ren.

Ren smiled he had seen the things Uncle Usopp could do with his kabuto. "Wow."

"Now it can't do things like my kabuto because I'm only giving you little pellets. I don't want to be killed by your dads. But you can shoot it." Usopp explained. He then showed Ren how to load and shoot the slingshot.

Ren laughed happily. He was going to have fun with this.

With his new bag over his shoulder now filled with his train, slingshots and pellets Ren continued on. He next came to the dark aquarium room filled with the sounds of the piano. It sounded like a song his Daddy sang to him a lot.

"Hi." Ren said.

The funny skeleton with the large afro turned to him. "Yohohoho hello young Ren."

The boy walked in no longer weary of the tall dead man. He had heard stories of him and once he saw him it was a bit scary but now he was used to him and liked him. Ren sat on the piano seat next to Brook. "Was that… Bink's sake?"

"Yohoho you are correct! Do you want me to play it?" Brook asked.

"Yes Uncle Brook." Ren craned his neck up with a large smile.

Brook began the song loving the sound of the little boy's voice as he sang with him. He was glad to still be alive to meet a new generation and share his stories.

After the song Ren remembered something. "Oh lookit." He picked up his whale plush and handed it to Brook. "This is Laboon."

Brook held the plush tempted to cry at the memory of his friend that was left behind. "Why did you name him Laboon?"

Failing to see the emotions in the skeleton Ren talked happily. "Boompa bought it for me and told me I could name it. Daddy told me all about Laboon he said you were his friend when he was little and you wanted to see him again. When we came to find Dad we passed by him but Uncle Mihawk wouldn't stop to say hi." He huffed. "Rude."

That broke Brook out of this sadness and he began to tell about the little whale who made friends with the Rumbar pirates.

Lunch was called and Brook scooped Ren up running to the galley to try to get food before their captain.

After lunch Ren helped his Dad and Daddy do dishes. He had fun with them but he was back to exploring. He found Robin and Jinbei in the library. They were both a bit quiet for him but once he asked about where they came from they took turns telling stories of their old homes.

Ren listened with fascination. Ohara sounded like a place that was all school but his Auntie Robin was happy there. The stories from the fishman were fun but he felt bad because Ren had eaten so many fish he began to wonder if they were his uncle's family or friends.

Jinbei caught on to the worried look and odd questions. "The fish you eat are not like us. It's okay to eat fish."

Ren gave a quick nod relieved. He didn't think Daddy would feed him friends but maybe Daddy didn't know.

He continued on and found Auntie Nami in the chart room. She made him set all his toys by the door before he came in. Then she picked him up and sat him on her lap as she showed him a few maps.

They were squiggly lines and other drawings to Ren but he knew very important to his auntie. He kept his hands off the table and didn't touch anything while he was in there.

His Auntie Nami could be scary at times but she was usually sweet to him. She told him about his Daddy and how he used to be crazy around any girl but fell for his Dad. "Sanji-kun is so much calmer than he used to be. Since you came around he barely flirts at all. Don't be like how he was. Treat a lady nice but listen to her and know she can do anything you can do."

Ren tilted his head to the side thinking. "Do girls like flowers? Cause Daddy said all ladies are pretty and need flowers."

Nami smiled. "You only should give flowers to the girls you like."

After a bit Ren left her and kept walking on. He felt much closer to his family now.

The little boy found his Dad napping in the mikan trees. He ran and jumped on him just like he does with his Daddy. Zoro let out a grunt and sat up putting his arms around Ren. "Oi why'd you do that?"

"That's how I wake Daddy up when I'm happy about something." Ren told him.

Zoro smiled. His son was happy and came to him to share it. "What made you happy today?"

Ren pulled out his new toys from his bag. "A slingshot and a train I can paint."

Zoro looked at the slingshot. Usopp was going to be in trouble when the cook found out. "Those look fun. Do you want to start training with me tomorrow?"

Ren jumped up. "Yes!"

"Ok good. Well I'm going back to sleep I have watch tonight. You can nap with me. Naps are important to any swordsman." Zoro said it as if it was the same golden rule as taking care of your weapons.

Ren hesitated. "Uh I haven't talked to Uncle Luffy yet can I go do that?"

"Sure." Zoro said settling back down for his nap.

Ren left his stuff on the ground and walked over to Uncle Luffy. He began to crawl up and over to the figure head but heard his Daddy yell. "Ren stop!"

Ren froze as Sanji sky walked over in a flash and picked him up setting him back on the deck. "You can't go out there."

Ren's bottom lip began to tremble why was his Daddy so mad at him? Sanji picked him back up hugging him rocking back and forth as Zoro and Luffy looked on in stunned silence. "It's okay. I just don't want you falling sweetheart."

Ren sat back up and mushed Sanji's hair out of the way with his hands. "I won't Daddy Uncle Luffy would catch me."

Sanji grimaced of course Luffy would catch him but he still didn't want it happening. "Hold on Ren. Franky!" The large cyborg popped his head out. "I need a harness and a life jacket."

"On it." Franky began to quickly move about on deck until he came back with a little life jacket and rope tied to it. They fit Ren into it.

Ren looked down at himself then back to all the others. Uncle Luffy peered at him smiling widely. "Daddy why do I have to wear this and Uncle Luffy doesn't?"

"Because he's expendable and you're not." Sanji said.

"What's expendable?" Ren asked.

Finally Luffy yelled. "Hey! I'm not!"

Sanji laughed with Zoro looking at him like he was crazy. "I know you're not. Trust me I do." Sanji looked to Zoro and kept eye contact. "People have done things for you that you don't even know because we all know you will be the king of the pirates." He looked back to Luffy. "I was just seeing if you knew what it meant."

Luffy gave him a puzzled look and didn't think he would get much farther. He stretched his arms out and picked up Ren then sat him next to him. "That's right I am going to be king of the pirates. Hey Ren what's your dream now?"

Ren sat next to his uncle looking out at the calm blue water. "I don't know."

Luffy wrapped an arm around the boy. "That's okay. You already made one dream come true right?"

"Mmhmm. Well Daddy helped." Ren answered.

The captain stared out to sea. "It seems 8 is a big year for most of us so you have some time."

The two continued to sit on the figure head as Luffy told stories about their adventures. Ren listened until his head began to nod. "I'm gonna go nap with Dad ok."

"Sure." Luffy stretched again moving Ren back on deck.

Sanji sat against Zoro between his legs talking. When Ren came back down Sanji unhooked the life vest.

"Daddy I'm tired." Ren rubbed his eyes. "Dad can we nap now?"

Sanji and Zoro shared a smile. Sanji had been sharing more of Ren's stories with Zoro as they waited for him to come back over. "Sure."

Ren came over and sat on Zoro's lap burying his face against his chest and pulling the blanket Sanji had brought out over them.

Sanji walked off after giving them both a kiss. "Ren?"

"Hmm Dad." The little muffled voice came out.

"What was your first dream that you and Uncle Luffy were talking about?" Zoro asked.

Ren giggled. "Silly Dad. Even Uncle Luffy knows. It was to meet you."

Zoro tightened his arms around his son. His eyes misted and his throat and chest felt tight. "I love you Ren."

Ren sighed in contentment. "I love you too Dad."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this took so long. I've been working on this and Life and Trials so it is what it is. At some point I am thinking of doing a sequel like 10 years later kind of thing if anyone is interested.**

 **Thank you for reading! Thanks for all the wonderful comments! Thanks for the favs and follows! :)**

Part 4

3 Years 5 Months Old

It had been a month since Sanji was back on board with little Ren. The crew had done their best to make Ren feel at home. They knew he still grew homesick. Luffy seemed the best at knowing this, it didn't matter where either was but once Ren because lonesome or down Luffy would bounce his way to him and brighten his day in some way.

The crew also made sure Zoro and Sanji had time to be alone. They still had a lot of things to work out and hurt feelings to repair but as a couple they were strong. The crew noticed that Zoro had calmed and wouldn't push himself to train like he did while Sanji was gone. They all knew that the distance had been hard on him and he would train or meditate constantly and most knew that was why he was able to face Mihawk again so soon.

They also noticed Sanji had changed. He would still fawn over the girls but his priority had become Ren. No matter what happened Ren had taken the number one spot. Nami was gearing the crew up for a bet. She thought no matter what she did if Ren called Sanji would run to him. Usopp, Franky and Brook thought otherwise. So they set a plan one which Zoro and Luffy couldn't know about because both would probably spill the beans.

Nami sat on her sun chair with Robin by her side in the shade reading a book. The red head was in a skimpy bikini with her hair tousled in curls. She had just asked Sanji for a cold drink and was waiting for his return. Usopp was in place to get Ren to yell for Sanji. Ren was sitting in a chair made for him so he could fish next to Luffy without fear of him falling overboard. Now if they could just get Luffy to strap in it would save a few trips in the water.

Nami smiled demurely as she saw Sanji approach with iced tea for her and Robin balanced on a serving tray. They both took their glasses that were handed to them with a flourish and praises. "Sanji-kun this hit the spot. Thanks."

"Yes it's perfect for the heat." Robin said.

Nami decided to put her plan into action. She could see Sanji was still a bit distracted as he often was if he didn't know where Ren was but she knew she would have his full attention in a minute. She began to run a hand under her top across her breast and saw Sanji swallow and fix her with his gaze. "This new top is scratchy." She continued to rub the skin until she heard Ren shriek for his Daddy.

Sanji bolted without a moment of hesitation. Nami stopped and followed as did most of the crew. What she saw surprised her. Ren was jumping on deck with a fish the size of him by his feet.

"Daddy! Lookit! I caught it myself!" Ren clapped and jumped again.

Nami saw Sanji relax and pick his son up to share in the joy. "I'm so proud of you. Are you going to help me cook it?"

Zoro stood nearby looking left out yet again but not for long as Ren jumped from Sanji to Zoro. The swordsman caught his son and held him as the little boy yelled more about the fish. "I'm proud of you too." Zoro ruffled the boy's hair.

"Aww I helped." Luffy whined.

Some things change Nami thought and some things stay the same.

The bet losers weren't ready to pay up so Nami said double or nothing for a new test. She put on her highest heels and set to work.

Sanji was in the mikan trees pruning and watering. She knew Ren was with Usopp this time in the crow's nest practicing with sling shots. She made sure Chopper was in the infirmary so he wouldn't come running. As she walked up the stairs to the mikan trees she prepared herself and right before the trees she went down in a fake fall. Sanji immediately turned around.

"Ow my ankle." Nami said as she rubbed her left ankle. "Damn these heels."

Sanji bent down and took her ankle in his hand. "Oh Nami-swan dearest you don't need to be walking around in such high shoes. If you need something you know I would fetch it for you. Let me pick you up and take you to Chopper."

Nami looked up at the crow's nest. She had to delay a second while Usopp got Ren to call out for Sanji. "Let me take these shoes off first." She took her time with the straps as she kept glaring up to the nest. She sighed in relief as she heard Ren call for his Daddy.

Sanji looked torn for about a second before he scooped up Nami and sky walked to the crow's nest. He jumped in the window and looked for Ren. The little boy looked at him the picture of innocence. Sanji sat Nami down on a bench leaned out a window and called for Chopper.

"What's up son?" Sanji asked.

"Nothing. Uncle Usopp said I should call you. He wanted to see how long it took for you to get up here." Ren explained.

Usopp had been trying to edge out of the room but failed. "It was just a game! Just a game!" Usopp held up his hands in defense.

Sanji continued his glare at the long nose then turned to Ren with a smile. "Ok sweetheart as long as you are just playing. Do you need anything?"

Ren shook his head. "Nope" He gave his Daddy a big smile that warmed the three adults and squashed Sanji's desire to kick their sniper for scaring him.

"Alright Nami-swan let's get you to Chopper." Nami played along she didn't have the heart to tell him it was all a game.

After that Usopp, Franky and Brook paid up. It was obvious after that Ren was number one no lady would ever change that.

3 Years 6 Months

They had arrived at a large island in the early afternoon. Zoro had been planning on taking Ren to a blacksmith or sword shop on the next island they came to. He felt certain that based on the size of this island he would find at least one if not both.

He waited on the dock as his little boy walked down the ramp followed by his worried Daddy. Zoro would have been insulted if he didn't know the blond better. Sanji had been fretting about Ren not being with him. Zoro knew it was hard for Sanji not to at least have one eye on his son at all times. The swordsman may not have been there since his son's birth which he was still was sad about but he had that over protective instinct too. Zoro loved his nakama but in all honesty he wanted either him or Sanji with Ren at all times when off the Sunny.

Luffy would take him on a dangerous adventure or Brook would have him ask ladies to see their panties. Usopp or Franky might blow something up and Nami would have him robbing a store blind. Robin could be fine but Zoro thought she was morbid and who knows what Ren would pick up. Jinbei he could see being okay.

Today was a Dad and son day. The first when it would be just the two of them. Zoro was happy to share that with his son. He knew they had talked about swords and the story of each of Zoro's swords. He even let Ren hold Wado in her sheath and the boy had been ecstatic. He didn't trust Kitetsu with his son. He had been training Ren daily for short periods of time. His son was still young and it was hard for him to focus when the idiot trio kept running around. Zoro knew in time it would be easier and they could work longer. He still felt a huge sense of pride that though he may not have been there for Ren's first years the boy took after him in so many ways. When Zoro would think of the hurt from missing that time he would remember that. It meant Sanji had made Zoro a huge part of their son's life.

Ren came to stand by Zoro's side with his bokken proudly strapped to his hip. He wore black pants, black boots and a blue shirt. He even had a black bandana tied around his arm. Sanji smiled when he saw the two look a-likes standing together. Sanji crouched down to address his son. "Okay here is your back pack with a pirate bento, water and a cookie. Do you see where Sunny is?" Ren nodded. "The mountains are on the right side of Sunny. The sun will be setting on the left side. Make sure to always hold Dad's hand, don't get lost and don't talk to strangers."

Ren let out a tiny huff. "I promise. I'm not a baby ya know."

"I know." Sanji gave the light green hair a tussle. "Do you have your allowance?"

"Yep in my pocket." Ren said happily. "Can we go now?"

Sanji kissed his son's head. "Be safe and I love you."

"I love you too Daddy." Ren grabbed Zoro's hand and tried to pull away towards the city center.

"It'll be fine. I'll protect him no matter what." Zoro assured.

Sanji quickly lit up a cigarette. "I know this is just the first time I haven't been close to him."

Zoro ignored the insistent tugging to his arm and kissed Sanji before following his son.

It had been a good day in Zoro's opinion. The streets moved at times but that didn't stop them from finding two blacksmiths and a sword shop. Ren was interested and enthused over each thing he saw. They had found a diner where they had burgers, fries and milkshakes that Sanji would have balked over but Ren loved. Later they went to a candy store where Ren bought candy for himself and the rest of the crew. They even stopped in at a toy store and Zoro figured this would be the usual stopping place for a while. Dragging Ren out of there had been a bit trying but once the boy was back on the street he stopped complaining.

They were now walking back to the ship or at least Zoro thought so Ren kept insisting otherwise. The Dad just kept saying it was a shortcut though he was beginning to think he was wrong as they were on a path surrounded by trees he had not seen before.

"Hey Dad." Ren began.

"What's up?" Zoro asked.

"I want to get flowers if we walk by some for Auntie Nami and Auntie Robin." Ren smiled happily up at his Dad.

Zoro groaned. "Not you too. Don't be like your Daddy. Girls don't need flowers."

"Nu uh. Auntie Nami said you should give flowers to the girls you like. I like my aunties. I miss Auntie Ona I wish I could give her flowers." The little boy's voice had grew quieter but then piped back up. "But when I see her again I'll give her bunches of flowers."

Zoro smiled and ruffled his son's hair. "Ok. If we see flowers we'll get them."

After walking for several more minutes Zoro sensed people stalking them in the trees. He tried to stay calm and not alert Ren to the danger as he didn't want him darting off in fear and getting caught. His main concern was keeping his son safe. He started pushing his Observation Haki to find the others. The others were too far away and the stalkers were closing in. The adrenaline was coursing strongly now and Zoro was ready for the fight. He kept looking around trying to see what he could do with Ren to protect him but found none. He wasn't sure he could outrun them.

Abruptly the men from the trees emerged. There were six and they were all armed with guns and swords. Ren made a whimper and Zoro picked him up and held him tight. The man in front with dark grimy hair and a long beard addressed him. "Roronoa Zoro come with us peacefully and we'll let your son go. If you don't we'll turn your head in for the bounty and sell the boy to anyone interested."

Bounty hunters as Zoro thought. His blood was boiling with what the man said. He had to protect his son. Protect. Protect. "Close your eyes and don't look." Zoro whispered. He then tucked the skinny legs of his son in his haramaki and pulled his coat around him. Ren held on tight to his neck. Zoro pulled his swords and fought as his body burned in fury.

Sanji had been at the market most of the morning ordering supplies and having them sent to the ship. He had a few bags over his arms. Earlier he had the pleasure of eating lunch with the ladies of the ship before they went off shopping. Now he was relaxing at a park. He was wondering what the crew was up to. He knew it was a matter of time before Luffy saw something shiny and started an uproar. He hoped not. Since he left the Baratie he had been on a ship almost constantly and was relishing the time on land.

He heard Usopp yelling and it took a second to understand over the fearful wailing but Sanji stood knowing something was wrong. "Sanji it's Zoro!" Usopp cried.

"Where is he?" Sanji asked as he starting using his Haki to search for him.

"There in the trees." Usopp pointed.

Sanji took off leaving the sniper to follow in his wake. After several heart pounding minutes where his mind ran through different terrifying scenarios he came to a path where Zoro was surrounded by bloodied bodies. Some were still alive but only just. He saw Nami and Chopper trying to calm the swordsman down but it wasn't working. Zoro stood bowed in a fighting stance with all three swords drawn shielding his torso. Sanji saw why. Ren was tucked safely away, shielded by the blades on one side and his father on the other.

When Nami or Chopper tried getting closer Zoro would give a lighting fast strike out then return to the protective stance. Sanji started walking closer calling Zoro's name. He saw the man lift his head up a bit and saw Zoro's eye dark and glassey. Sanji had to get his mind clear again. He was thankful their son was safe but never thought Zoro would lose himself at the threat.

As Sanji approached Nami and Chopper backed off. "Marimo. Marimo it's me your Cook." He gave up using Zoro's name as it was getting him no where. "You did so good protecting our son isn't that right Ren?"

Ren's voice broke the tension. "Yeah Dad you did awesome. I wasn't scared at all. You just beat those baddies up!" Ren had pulled away and looked up as much as he could smiling at his Dad.

"See Marimo. C'mon let's go to Sunny." Sanji said and he crept over. He watched in relief as Zoro's eye cleared and he relaxed. The man put all three swords away but wrapped his arms around Ren. Sanji stepped up and wrapped an arm around Zoro's waist.

It wasn't until they were back at the Sunny that all the tension released. Zoro sat Ren down on the grass and heaved a sigh. Sanji hugged Ren and kissed him before sending him off to play with Usopp and Chopper. He then turned to Zoro and crushed the man in a tight embrace then proceeded to kiss him breathless. When they broke from the kiss he rested his forehead on Zoro's. "I mean it. You did good. Just like I knew you would."

It had been a stressful few days after the incident for Sanji. Zoro blamed himself and felt guilty for getting so lost in the moment he was striking out at his nakama. Sanji, Nami and Chopper tried to assure him it was okay they knew he wouldn't seriously hurt them. Chopper, Nami and Usopp had also been treading lightly around Zoro and extra gentle to Ren. Sanji was sick of it. He just wanted to move on from it. So he sat the four of them down and ranted to the men for twenty minutes while profusely apologizing to his goddess for his language and terse voice.

In the end it was all settled. Ren was to be treated normally again and Zoro was to stop being his mopey self. No one blamed anyone and the peace was restored.

3 Years 8 Months

Luffy had been exploring an island for the past hour. There wasn't much to it and he quickly became bored with the small town and set out for the swamps. The swamps had started to fulfill his need for adventure. They had different animals he hadn't seen before that he chased around laughing happily. There were tall trees that he climbed and found to his joy branches he could swing on from one to the next.

Ultimately he came to a pond with a bridge connecting to a tiny island. It was an island within and island. He knew it was special. He crossed the bridge and saw to his delight a little gazebo. The tiny island had no trees but it had rose bushes surrounding the gazebo. Luffy's mind was made up. This was a special place he had to bring his crew too. This would be the place Zoro and Sanji would get married.

Luffy rounded up his nakama with the exception of Zoro and Sanji. He wanted it to be a surprise to them. Ren was also with them as neither father let Ren far out of their sight after the bounty hunter attack.

Luffy stood with his hands on his hips and a large grin on his face. "I've decided Sanji and Zoro are getting married tomorrow." He wasn't deterred by the frowns he received.

"Luffy did you ask them?" Nami asked.

"No but they both want to I know it." Luffy kept smiling he always could get his crew on his side.

"But Luffy…" Nami sighed.

Usopp laughed and patted Nami on the shoulder. "We all know this will happen. No need to argue. So what do we do?"

Luffy laughed. "Yosh! So I found a place. It's special. Now we just need lots of food for the party! Oh and decorations! And music! It's a surprise wedding they can't know about it."

Nami wilted how was she supposed to plan a wedding in a day. Ah yes delegate. Luffy had the ideas she just made sure they happened.

She set the crew to task after making a mental checklist. Brook was to play music and Franky offered to join in. Franky was set to make benches on Luffy's little island. Usopp was in charge of decorating and making fireworks. Chopper was in charge of keeping Luffy occupied and away from the couple so he wouldn't tell them what was going on. Jinbei was put in charge of keeping Zoro and Sanji distracted from what the others were doing. Robin was put in charge of getting food since they couldn't cook on Sunny or have Sanji cook. And Nami decided she was going to go shopping and get nice clothes for everyone at deep discounts of course.

The remainder of the day had been spent on getting things ready. While Nami noted the island was small there were plenty of stores for them to visit. The food and clothes were put in the hold and the night was spent enjoying the town and keeping Luffy from saying anything in his excitement.

The next day Zoro woke to Ren drooling on his chest as the boy slept stomach to stomach with his father. He brushed a tan hand through golden green hair and smiled. Sanji was sitting up on the side of the bed trying to be quiet and slip his shoes on to go make breakfast. The look of the blond made him smile more. His hair was messy both from sleep and their intimate time they shared long before Ren crawled into bed with them. His eyes were still droopy from sleep and he had a dopey grin on his lips. Zoro gestured for him to lean down and he kissed him careful not to wake Ren then Sanji kissed the back of Ren's head. Zoro went back to sleep with his arms lightly over his son.

Breakfast was a regular affair then the crew had left the ship with odd excuses. Jinbei was the only one that stayed and insisted him, Zoro and Sanji play cards. Ren watched and was eventually dealt in. After quite a few rounds Nami came back to the ship with Robin. She said she found a nice restaurant she wanted them all to eat at and it was tucked away in the swamps. But she said they had a dress code so they all had to bathe and dress nice.

Zoro grumbled but they all did as she said. The other crew members had returned and took their turn in the bath. Zoro watched them closely. The younger ones were definitely hiding something, Brook and Franky too for that matter. They were all too giddy for no reason he could see.

Around lunch time the entire Straw Hat crew walked into the swamps. Zoro kept looking around expecting some kind of prank or money making scheme. He didn't see any but kept on the look out. Luffy started jumping around unable to contain his joy as the little island within an island emerged.

Zoro took in the sight before him and Luffy jumped from him to Sanji asking if they liked it. He didn't get it at first. The gazebo was pretty and well crafted with a worn white paint. Someone had placed bunches of flowers along the top and the railing. Next to it were benches that looked new and closer to the water's edge were barrels and boxes. He looked around at all their beaming faces in confusion. Then he looked at Sanji and saw the trembling of his bottom lip. He understood then.

"Surprise wedding!" Luffy shouted.

"Thanks but um…" Zoro began.

Sanji turned to him with a glistening visible blue eye and took both his calloused hands in his. "I've been married to you in my heart since the day you put this ring on me. I know I hurt you by keeping Ren from you but I want to still marry you… if you'll have me. Will you marry me Roronoa Zoro?"

Zoro smiled softly at him. "Of course I will. I just wasn't sure if you still wanted to."

"Yosh!" Luffy ran to the gazebo and took up his place as officiant. Everyone pulled in tight around the little gazebo as Luffy repeated lines whispered to him by Robin. It was short but made a lasting pact not just by the two men but the crew as a whole. Luffy had added his own line to the crew that they would help keep them together if they needed to no matter how many people they had to beat up which had drawn chuckles but agreements.

After the ceremony was a typical Straw Hat party where the booze was flowing freely and the food was consumed with gusto. Zoro was forced into dancing with Sanji then some of the other crew members took the advantage and made him dance with them too. Sanji danced and sang through the day into night. Ren laughed happily and joined his Daddy. Usopp did his fireworks much to the little boy's amazement.

When it was past midnight the crew slunk back to the Sunny with bellies full of good food and liquor. Their bodies tired from the partying. Sanji carried a sleeping Ren with him. Back on the ship the two men put their son to sleep and went to their room locking the door. Clothes were shed in short order. Lips kissed, hands roamed and flushed skin met. In the afterglow Zoro reflected on his life thus far with his husband by his side. "We have the most amazing nakama." Zoro said.

"I agree. Only they would throw a surprise wedding." Sanji said.

"Today is better than the day I beat Mihawk." Zoro mused.

Sanji smiled and kissed his sappy Marimo. They dressed back into their boxers, unlocked the door and went to sleep knowing they would wake up with their son in the morning.

The next day Sanji called Zeff with the happy news. He pretended he didn't hear his Old Man call him son with a proud tone and Zeff pretended he didn't hear Sanji call him Dad with a tight voice. Ren was happy to talk to his Boompa and Boomma and share his adventures.

Ren made Zoro and Sanji call Mihawk and Perona to tell them. Mihawk was a man of few words and it was more a non verbal approval while Perona squealed with delight. Ren then shared what he learned.

After the little boy slunk around a bit missing his other family but Luffy quickly fixed that with games and laughter.

4 Years 12 Months and 25 Days

Zoro had lucked out. The last island they had went to ended in a huge brawl when a pirate ship decided to attack the island. In turn they fought back but by then the villagers were against any and all pirates at that point so they left.

He was hoping they would find another island in time and they did. His son had been learning the way of the sword and progressing quickly. It seemed the boy was born with sea legs so no matter how much Sunny swayed and rolled he could hold his stance. His form had become graceful as well as he grew. He could also kick harder than most adults and was fast like a little blur at times. He was up to his Dad's hips now and losing his baby fat. Zoro had a feeling he would be more lean like his Daddy.

Ren's rapid growth was concerning at times. He would rub his legs or arms when he had growing pains but would never complain. Zoro knew his husband worried the most then and would make Ren's favorite foods or something that would meet the growing boy's metabolism. Chopper would also disappear for long periods of time to read and run test trying to find a solid answer. Was it just because he had two monsters for parents that he grew fast or was he aging fast as well?

Zoro brushed those unhappy thoughts aside. His son would be five in a matter of days. It may be his son's fifth birthday but it was only his second with him. His fourth was a little chaotic at the time with marines chasing them and dictators to topple but Zoro was happy and Ren was ecstatic when they did celebrate.

This year the swordsman wanted to give his son something special. Something he had earned and would treasure. Both fathers had been teaching Ren to fight and since Sanji had the best observation Haki he had been teaching him how to use that. The crew had taken to teaching him different things each person adding a new layer on. Ren was still like a mini Zoro in looks and a mini to both his dads in actions but seemed to have the best from the other crew members.

He had Luffy's ability to find the joy in most things. He had Chopper's innocence and trust. He had Robin's interest in learning. He had Brook's love of music. He was able to acknowledge his fear and move past it like Usopp. He picked up Nami's quick thinking and ability to read a map even though he was still a bit behind in reading. He had Franky's love of Sunny and thought of ways to make it better mostly to increase playtime. He had Jinbei's sense of responsibility and always did his chores or anything he said he would do.

Ren had been free to use the knives in the kitchen for the past year and had only had one accident and even then it was minor just a tiny cut on his hand. He had also wielded Wado under Zoro's supervision and had treated her with respect and honor. Ren seemed to meld with her better than his bokken. Zoro felt it was time Ren had his own sword so he was lucky in that they found an island with a large artificer's area many streets worth.

The swordsman strolled down the shops and stalls. There were weavers making colorful carpets and fabrics, carpenters crafting wood into household furniture. A few coopers making barrels, a chandler or two dipping candles and potters making pottery of all sorts.

He had passed a few blacksmiths that had a few swords on display but nothing of interest. At the end of the street he found a shop specializing in the creation of katanas. When he stepped in the front it reminded him of Koshiro's dojo with its rice paper walls and tatami mats on the floors. A few low tables were set towards the front were an older man sat on his crossed legs near one bent over a katana running his fingers over the blade. In the back through a door was the forge.

Katanas of all size and shape nestled on displays on the walls. Each was given its own place of pride and sat atop a bed of silk. They gleaned in the light streaming in from the door and windows. "Did you make all these?" Zoro asked.

The man sat up straight and looked Zoro right in the eye. "I did." He looked Zoro up and down tilted his head a few times eying the swordsman up then when he was deemed fit to pass he said, "Please take a look around. If you have any questions let me know."

Zoro walked around the walls inspecting the blades. Any that was too long he glanced at but moved on, he already had three trusted blades by his side. He eventually came to one that met what he was looking for. It had a dark blue saya with wave designs.

Zoro pulled the sword from the display on the wall. It was new he could feel it was maybe a few weeks old. It didn't have a long history like his did. It didn't have a list of prior masters as his did. But it was made by a man who understood the soul of a blade. It radiated calm but curiosity. He checked and the balance was perfect. The length was appropriate. He closed his eye and thought of his son. He focused those thoughts to the blade in his hand. He felt it respond with interest.

"I'll take it." Zoro said. "What's its name?"

"Tsuyoi Shio it means strong tide." The man replied. "You better take good care of that Roronoa Zoro."

"Am I that recognizable?" Zoro asked knowing that of course he stuck out with his green hair and trademark three katanas.

"I should say. A swordsmith that doesn't recognize the world's greatest swordsman shouldn't be trusted."

Zoro smirked he felt the same way. "Can you…put it in a box or wrap it? It's for my son."

"I have heard the stories. Is this his first?" Zoro nodded to the man's questions. "I am honored then." It was wrapped in blue silk and placed in a lacquered wooden box.

Zoro paid the man and tucked the box under his arm. When he managed to find the Sunny near dinner time he was grumbling about things being moved and others being lost but he made his way to his and Sanji's bedroom and hid the box in his closet.

5 Years

Ren had pounced on Sanji's and Zoro's stomachs first thing in the morning and had been running and playing non stop since then. Zoro had been training while Sanji cooked and a few others decorated.

Sanji had worked all morning to make a large chocolate cake for his son's birthday. It had layers of fresh strawberries as the filling and a silky cream cheese frosting. He had molded different animals out of modeling chocolate for the decorations and even made a mini Sunny out of gingerbread.

The food for the day was easy. Much to Sanji's chagrin Ren wanted burgers, fries and milkshakes. He blamed his Marimo for corrupting their son's taste buds. As Sanji didn't have a fryer he planned to cut the potatoes into sticks and bake them. It was healthier that way anyway.

Out on the deck the sounds of the morning were quickly quieting. Sanji looked out the galley porthole and found Zoro sleeping on his back in the grass with Ren on his chest and Chopper and Luffy against his sides. Luffy had stretched an arm over all of them and the boys were settling into sleep as well.

Sanji took a moment to relax and hung the streamers Usopp cut out earlier. He checked the pile of presents. He knew what most of them were but for some reason Zoro had not told him what he got their son. He really wanted to know but would wait. It had been hidden in their room that was all he knew and had yet to be put out.

He stepped outside and indulged in a cigarette. He knew he should stop completely but had limited himself to one a day instead of being the walking chimney stack he used to before Ren. Zoro had even cut down on his drinking since Ren came aboard. His Marimo's drinking never bothered him truly. Sanji would just use his complaints to it to start a fight before they got together and even some times after. Ren also brought out a more playful side to Zoro. The man was still driven to train multiple times in a day but would engage in hide and seek and other games.

Sanji was happy. He had what he dreamed of when he was pregnant and relished in the joy of seeing that come to life still brought him.

The party was great. Sanji had made towering stacks of burgers to accommodate Luffy, pounds of fries and different milkshakes to fit his nakama's taste. He even made a cotton candy flavored one for Chopper and was a bit proud of that. He made sure to include salads and vegetables for the girls. He told them all not to get used to eating greasy food.

After the food was eaten and the cake was cut with most of that being gone Ren couldn't hold his patience in any longer. "Present time! Come on Daddy let me open then now please?"

"Are your hands and face clean?" Sanji asked.

A little huff. "Yes."

"Go ahead then." Sanji walked over to the table picked Ren up and moved him to a cleaner spot. He handed the first present to him.

Ren tore into it with gusto. It was something Robin, Usopp and Jinbei went into. They had made a pop up book with tales of Ren's favorite stories of the Straw Hats adventures. Next was a big bag of jerky from Luffy and a bag of candy from Chopper. Brook gave him sheet music and said it was a song he wrote just for him that he would play later. Franky had given him a toy robot that could be controlled with buttons on its back. Nami got him clothes, one was a suit to match his Daddy because one of her favorite things to do was spoil him and dress him up.

Sanji had bought him toys. As much as his son had to grow up early and be responsible to live on the ship he wanted him to be a child for as long as possible. They had received packages in the mail weeks before with presents and Ren was given them now. One was from his Boompa and Boomma. It was a book of bound paper. The first few pages had pictures of the Baratie family. The next half had recipes for food and medicines. The last half was so he could make his own. The other package was from Perona with a note stating he had to stay cute or else with a new costume this time a fox with a large fluffy tail.

Sanji then looked at Zoro noticing the man hadn't moved to get his own.

"Can everyone meet me outside so I can give Ren his gift?" Zoro asked. Agreements were made and they quickly made their way out.

Sanji stood next to Ren in anticipation. He could only guess what it was.

Zoro came out holding the lacquered box guesses were made as to what was inside. He came to rest in the center of the grass. "Kneel down my son."

The tension rose as everyone realized this was a moment of significance. Ren walked in front of the Dad and knelt in the soft grass. Zoro crouched to one knee and placed the box in front of his boy. He lifted the latch and opened it. He moved aside the silk and revealed the blue saya with its graceful wave designs. "Her name is Tsuyoi Shio it means strong tide. You have earned it but I will take her away if you are ever disrespectful of her or her power."

Ren picked the sheathed blade up and caressed the saya. "I promise Dad. I'll honor her." Ren pulled the blade from its sheath. The metal shone in the sunlight. He placed the saya down and put both hands on the hilt and made graceful arcs through the air.

Zoro listened to the blade sing. He closed his eyes and truly listened. The katana liked Ren and respected him as her master.

The little boy replaced it back in its sheath then placed it in his belt to rest against his hip. The tears in his eyes and a smile to rival their captain said it all.

5 Years 3 Months Old

Law hadn't seen the Straw hats in years though he had heard stories of their exploits. As a result of all the changes going on in the world since he first met Luffy the name Trafalgar Water D Law now had new meaning. He was now a respected surgeon. A man called on by islands that had dire health problems their local doctors couldn't solve. He was also invited to review studies and findings. He had gone to Germa 66 met Queen Reiju and learned of their prior cloning projects. Their research into genetics had been very enlightening.

That had led to him find his allies. He had heard the stories of a child born to two males and wanted to see for himself. Chopper had written him often asking for advice and insights into the child's development but without the knowledge he had gained at Germa he didn't know either. Now he felt confident that with the equipment he brought and proper test they could find the answer and Law could pass that on to an entire ship of worried people.

When the Polar Tang docked he wasn't sure what to expect. Luffy attacking him and latching on for the first 20 minutes was a given. Chopper talking excitedly while holding a large medical journal again a given. But the five year old that popped out of the crow's nest followed by his father was a surprise. He had been told that the boy looked like Zoro but this was more than expected.

The boy's hair was a lighter green than Zoro's with gold highlights that the sun caught and accentuated. His skin didn't have the bronze of his father's but was slightly lighter. He didn't have any baby fat Law could clearly see that by the muscle definition and angular jaw. He had the same grey eyes of the swordsman but had a slightly curly eyebrow. Law could hardly see much of Sanji in the boy's look but his gait was all Sanji. He had long purposeful strides full of grace.

Without a bit of hesitation the boy approached him and held out his hand. "Hi I'm Ren."

Law bent down a bit and shook the little hand watching as the boy eyed his tattoos. "I'm Law." After that it was the usual reunion filled with food and shared stories. His crew had come aboard the Sunny and had fun with the Straw hats for which he was glad.

Later on Sanji pulled him to the stern away from the others with a strained look on his face. "Thank you for doing this. If…if…" He trailed off. Law gave him the silence to form what he needed to say. "If you find out he is aging fast… don't tell us how long he has. Please. I'm sure you more than anyone else knows how having a time limit would affect you."

Law did indeed. He had thought he would die as a child. Corazon saved him from that fate but if he did find out the boy was aging fast he didn't think anything could stop that. "I'll respect your wishes."

"Thank you." And with that the strain and melancholy was gone from the cook's face and replace with a smile as he rejoined the fun.

Sanji had been tempted to smoke his full pack of cigarettes as Law and Chopper ran their test but he knew Ren would complain about the smell that clung to his hair and clothes. Ren never said anything before he met his dad so Sanji had a feeling this was the Marimo's doing. Instead Sanji paced back and forth. Zoro tried to stop him and calm him down until he felt it was a lost cause and went to train to quiet his own worried mind.

Robin and Nami had both tried to distract him and it worked for a brief moment but once he saw his son who would always be his baby boy run past with his Uncle Luffy playing tag he ran to the bathroom to shed a few tears in private then resumed his pacing.

Many hours later Law and Chopper came out. All activity stopped and the crew gathered around. Sanji had a feeling it was good news based on Chopper's smile but he still needed Zoro by him. He was relieved when Zoro came up beside him and wrapped an arm around his waist pulling him close. He kept repeating in his head that if it was bad they could handle it but he had a feeling he would punt the smiling Chopper all the way back to Drum Island for getting his hopes up.

Law began to explain in medical jargon, words that seemed to surpass the lot of them even Robin seemed confused at times. "Explain better!" Sanji yelled.

Chopper clapped his hooves in glee. "It means he has monster genes like you two. He's not aging fast he's normal and healthy!"

Sanji lost his footing for a second the weight of the amazing news crashing into him than quickly jumped for joy and joined the others in their loud cheers and cries of happiness.

Ren came up to him. "Daddy what is Law and Uncle Chopper talking about?"

Sanji scooped up his son who was getting almost too big to sit on his father's hip and hugged him tight. "We were worried about you because you're special. You're one of a kind. As far as we know you are the only kid born with no mom but two dads. We know now that everything's okay. I'm just so happy."

Ren nodded and kissed his Daddy on the cheek he didn't really understand but all the adults were happy. "Okay Daddy. I'm happy too."

Sanji kissed Ren's face all over then set the squirming blushing boy down only to have Zoro pick Ren up and pull Sanji into a hug with them. After a moment Ren wiggled free and dropped down then ran off to play. Zoro pulled Sanji to him properly and kissed him with all the joy and love in his heart. Sanji melted into it. His mind finally settled and his heart began to beat its normal rhythm while locked in his lover's embrace. Sanji knew they had many perils living the life of notorious pirates and threats were constant but knowing his baby would have a normal life not shortened by his origins made his entire being light with happiness.


End file.
